YuGiOh! NG
by GohanZ
Summary: Fanfic de Yu-Gi-Oh! Next Generation
1. NG 1  Um Novo Duelista!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! NG Capítulo 1**

Numa cidadezinha chamada Neo Domino City, vários duelistas planejam entrar na Pro League, uma liga de duelistas profissionais, quando se ganha uma Pro League, esse duelista se torna um Duel Master, ganhando passagem para torneios especiais e fama. Entre eles, está o nosso jovem Gohan, que apesar de ter apenas começado a jogar, já sabe bastante do jogo e suas regras. Porém, o caminho de duelista não é tão fácil quanto pensam, ele deve encarar vários desafios e testar sua habilidade nos duelos. Ele planeja melhorar suas habilidades para um torneio que vai haver em 5 dias. Mal sabe ele, que esse treinamento para o torneio vai mudar sua vida...

**Capítulo 1 - Um Novo Duelista**

**Signature Card: Stardust Breaker**

Gohan, é um garoto que começou a jogar Duel Monsters e mora numa casa no interior de Neo Domino City, na Daimon Area. Ele está testando recentemente suas habilidades numa escola de duelos, a Duel Academy de Neo Domino City. Por falar na Duel Academy, está acontecendo o que chamam de "Semana de Duelo", uma semana cheia de duelos para testar a habilidade dos duelistas. Chegando na Duel Academy da cidade, Gohan percebe que já está ocorrendo um duelo e se aproxima para assistir a esse duelo.

-Uia! Já estão duelando! Eu vou arrebentar essa semana! - Diz Gohan, todo alegre por causa da Semana de Duelo.

**Duelo 1 : Duelista A VS Duelista B**

**4000LP VS 4000LP**

**-Bom, eu vou começar - Diz Duelista A**

**-Eu invoco o Goblindbergh(4/1400/0) em modo de ataque! - Diz Duelista A, invocando seu monstro**

**-Ativo o efeito do Goblindbergh, eu invoco especialmente Sacred Crane(4/1600/400) pro meu campo - Diz Duelista A**

**-Efeito do Sacred Crane, eu puxo uma carta - Diz Duelista A**

**-Efeito do Goblindbergh, ele muda para modo de defesa - Diz Duelista A**

**-Agora eu vou construir uma Overlay Network! Xyz Summon! Gem-Knight Pearl(4/2600/1900)! - Diz Duelista A, invocando seu Gem-Knight Pearl no modo de ataque, seu monstro Ás**

-Incrível! Uma Xyz Summon no primeiro turno! - Diz Gohan impressionado pela jogada

**-Enfim, seu monstro ás chegou! - Diz Duelista B**

**-Bom, eu vou setar essa carta aqui e encerro o meu turno - Diz Duelista A encerrando sua vez**

**-Eu puxo! - Diz Duelista B**

**-Eu descarto uma carta da minha mão e invoco o The Tricky (5/2000/1600) - Diz Duelista B**

**-Ativo o efeito da carta que eu descartei, descarto a carta do topo do meu deck e invoco Glow-Up Bulb(1/100/100)! - Diz Duelista B, invocando um Tuner**

**-Agora, eu sincronizo The Tricky com o meu Glow-Up Bulb. Synchro Summon! Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier(6/2300/1400)!**

-Synchro Summon? - Pergunta Gohan, afirmando que nunca viu uma Synchro Summon

-É incrível que exista alguém que nunca viu uma Synchro Summon na vida - Diz um grupo de duelistas se aproximando de Gohan

-É que eu morava em outra cidade e eu me mudei para cá recentemente - Diz Gohan

-É uma invocação especial em que você sacrifica um tuner e monstros não-tuners para invocar um monstro Synchro - Diz um cara chamado Bronk

-Como isso funciona? - Pergunta Gohan

-Você precisa combinar o level do seu monstro tuner e dos seus monstros não-tuners, como agora por exemplo, o level do tuner, Glow-Up Bulb(1) combinou com o level do não-tuner, The Tricky(5), permitindo ele a invocar um monstro Synchro level 6 - Explica Bronk

-Incrível! - Diz Gohan impressionado

**-Ativo o efeito do Brionac, descarto uma carta da minha mão e retorno o seu monstro para o seu Extra Deck - Diz Duelista B**

**-Ativo o efeito do meu monstro na mão! Effect Veiler! Ele nega o efeito do seu Brionac! - Diz Duelista A**

**-Bom, vou setar essa carta aqui e encerro o meu turno - Diz Duelista B encerrando sua vez**

**-Minha vez! - Diz Duelista A**

**-Que pena, você fracassou em me derrotar... - Diz Duelista A, certo de sua vitória**

**-Como é que é? - Pergunta Duelista B**

**-Ativo a minha armadilha! Power of the Normal! Essa carta armadilha só pode ser ativada se eu não controlo nenhum monstro com efeito. Graças a essa carta, eu posso destruir todos os monstros de efeito no campo e infligir 500 pontos de dano pro oponente para cada carta destruida. - Diz Duelista A**

**Pontos de Vida do Duelista B caem para 4000-500=3500**

**-Agora eu ataco diretamente! - Diz Duelista A**

**Pontos de Vida do Duelista B caem para 3500-2600=900**

**-Ativo a minha carta mágica! De-Xyz! Essa carta retorna meu monstro pro Extra Deck e invoca os Xyz Material que estão nele! - Diz Duelista A**

**-Agora meus monstros ataquem diretamente! - Diz Duelista A**

**Pontos de Vida do Duelista B caem para 900-1600-1400=0**

**Duelista A vence!**

-Duelo incrível! - Diz Gohan feliz pelo duelo

**-Próximo duelo! Gohan VS Jack!**

**-**Já é a minha vez? Legal! - Diz Gohan

-Você vai cair no desespero - Diz Jack, o líder de um grupo de duelistas

**Duelo 2: Gohan VS Jack**

**4000LP VS 4000LP**

**-Você teve muito azar para me encarar agora - Diz Jack**

**-Eu não vou perder! - Diz Gohan**

**-Duelo! - Diz Gohan e Jack**

**-É a minha vez - Diz Jack**

**-Eu invoco o Man Power (2/1000/0) em modo de ataque - Diz Jack**

**-Efeito do Man Power, eu puxo uma carta, e se for um monstro, eu posso invocar especialmente ele! - Diz Jack**

**-Que azar para você, eu puxei Woman Force (1/0/0), invoco no modo de ataque! - Diz Jack**

**-Efeito de Woman Force, se foi invocada especialmente pelo efeito do Man Power, eu posso aumentar o ataque dos dois monstros em 2000 cada! - Diz Jack**

**-Não pode ser! - Diz Gohan**

**Ataque de Man Power sobe para 3000 e o ataque de Woman Force sobe para 2000**

**-E Woman Force não pode ser ataca se eu controlo um Man Power no campo. Termino a minha vez - Diz Jack**

**-É a minha vez - Diz Gohan**

**-Eu invoco especialmente Cyber Dragon (5/2100/1600) - Diz Gohan**

**-Eu invoco Stardust Breaker (4/1600/1000) - Diz Gohan**

**-Efeito do Stardust Breaker, quando ele é invocado, todos os monstros do oponente vão para defesa! - Diz Gohan**

**-Eu ataco Man Power com Stardust Breaker! O efeito de Stardust Breaker, ele destrói automaticamente um monstro em modo de defesa, e ele pode atacar de novo! Ataco Woman Force com Stardust Breaker! Agora Cyber Dragon, ataque diretamente! - Diz Gohan**

**Pontos de Vida do Jack caem para 4000-2100=1900**

**-Vou deixar essas duas cartas viradas para baixo e termino a minha vez - Diz Gohan**

**-Você não viu nada ainda! Vou acabar com esse duelo no meu turno! - Diz Jack**

**-É a minha vez! - Diz Jack**

**Continua...**

**No próximo capítulo de Yu-Gi-Oh! NG...**

**Capítulo 2 - O caminho de um Duelista!**

**Signature Card: Stardust Gardna**

**Novas cartas para o novo capítulo(Gohan): Star Greed(Spell), Stardust Gardna(Monstro)**

**Cartas feitas especialmente para essa fan fic: Man Power, Woman Force, Stardust Breaker, De-Xyz**

**-Eu não vou perder esse duelo! Próximo capítulo de **_**Yu-Gi-Oh! Next Generation! O Caminho de um Duelista**_**. - Diz Gohan**


	2. NG 2 O Caminho de um Duelista!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! NG Capítulo 2**

No capítulo anterior de Yu-Gi-Oh! NG:

Gohan e Jack estão duelando, Gohan consegue a vantagem, porém Jack diz ter o duelo inteiro sobre o controle dele, quem será que vai ganhar esse duelo?

**Capítulo 2 - O Caminho de um Duelista**

**Signature Card: Stardust Gardna**

**Duelo 2: Gohan VS Jack**

**4000LP VS 1900 LP**

**-É a minha vez! - Diz Jack**

**-Quando só o meu oponente controla monstros eu posso Special Summon Giant Golem no modo de ataque(8/3000/2500) - Diz Jack**

**-Que monstro é esse? 3000 pontos de ATK! - Diz Gohan surpreso**

**-Efeito do Giant Golem, quando ele é Special Summon por esse efeito eu posso descartar duas cartas da minha mão para destruir seus dois monstros! - Diz Jack**

**Cyber Dragon e Stardust Breaker são destruidos**

**-E você leva 800 pontos de dano para cada! - Diz Jack**

**Pontos de vida de Gohan caem para 4000-1600 = 2400**

**-Essa não... se eu levar esse ataque, eu já era! - Diz Gohan**

**-Giant Golem, ataque direto! - Diz Jack**

**-Ativo o efeito do meu Stardust Gardna na minha mão! - Diz Gohan**

**-Quando meu oponente me ataca diretamente, eu posso Special Summon ele no modo de defesa (3/0/1900) - Diz Gohan**

**-Giant Golem, então ataque o Stardust Gardna dele, efeito dele, ele inflige dano Piercing! - Diz Jack**

**Pontos de vida de Gohan caem para 2400-1100 = 1300**

**-Stardust Gardna não pode ser destruido em batalha! - Diz Gohan**

**-Termino a minha vez - Diz Jack**

**-Essa foi por pouco... é a minha vez! - Diz Gohan**

**-Ativo a carta mágica Star Greed! Assim posso puxar duas cartas se eu controlo um monstro Stardust no campo. - Diz Gohan**

**-Isso é... - Pensa Gohan**

**-Descartando uma carta da minha mão eu Special Summon The Tricky(5/2000/1200)! - Diz Gohan**

**-Ativo o efeito de Dandylion no meu cemitério que eu acabei de descartar! Criando dois Fluff Tokens (1/0/0) no meu campo - Diz Gohan**

**-Ativo a minha carta virada para baixo, Token Trade! Sacrifico 2 Fluff Token para Special Summon 2 monstros com o mesmo level deles, eu Special Summon Level Eater (1/600/0) e Cosmic Compass (1/100/300) - Diz Gohan**

**-Agora ele tem 2 monstros level 1... será que ele vai fazer? - Pensa Jack**

**-Agora eu vou construir uma Overlay Network com o meu Level Eater e meu Cosmic Compass! Xyz Summon! Saneti Warrior no modo de ataque! (1/100/100)**

-O que ele pensa em fazer com um Xyz de Rank 1? - Pensa um dos companheiros de Jack

-Ele deve é tar desesperado! Hahaha - Fala e dá risada outro companheiro de Jack

**-Ativo o efeito do meu Saneti Warrior, tirando um Xyz Material nele, eu posso escolher e Special Summon um monstro level 3 do meu cemitério! Eu escolho Dandylion (3/300/300) em modo de defesa. - Diz Gohan**

**-Ótimo, agora eu tenho Saneti Warrior, Dandylion, The Tricky e Stardust Gardna no meu campo - Pensa Gohan**

**-Vou terminar a minha vez - Diz Gohan**

**-Jogada patética, você invocou esses monstros só para não fazer nada? - Diz Jack**

**-É a minha vez, Giant Golem, destrua Dandylion! - Diz Jack**

**-Ativo a minha armadilha! Star Reverse! Sacrifico Saneti Warrior para dar o seu efeito pro Dandylion. Agora Dandylion não pode ser destruido em batalha e não levo Battle Damage - Diz Gohan**

**-E eu posso puxar uma carta - Diz Gohan**

**-Então você se salvou... termino a minha vez. Você não terá a mesma sorte na minha próxima vez - Diz Jack**

**-Eu vou encerrar isso agora! É a minha vez - Diz Gohan**

**-Ativo a carta mágica de equipamento, Stardust Aurora! Essa carta só pode ser equipada em um monstro Stardust no meu lado do campo, quando ele muda a posição de batalha, eu posso destruir uma carta do oponente! - Diz Gohan**

**-Como é que é? - Diz Jack surpreso**

**-Eu destruo Giant Golem! - Diz Gohan**

**-Efeito do Giant Golem, quando ele é destruido, o oponente perde Pontos de Vida igual a metade dos Pontos de ATK de um monstro oponente e eu posso invocar um Token com o mesmo level, ATK e DEF dele, seleciono o The Tricky e invoco o token no modo de ataque(5/2000/1200)! - Diz Jack**

**Pontos de Vida do Gohan caem para 1300-1000 = 300**

**-Ótimo... ativo a carta mágica da minha mão Star Destructor! - Diz Gohan**

**-Essa carta só pode ser ativada se o oponente inflige Effect Damage nos meus pontos de vida, banindo Dandylion, eu posso escolher e Special Summon um monstro do meu cemitério, eu escolho Cyber Dragon(5/2100/1600)! - Diz Gohan**

**-Impossível! - Diz Jack**

**-O monstro revivido pelo Star Destructor não pode atacar e é banido na minha End Phase**

**-Agora eu vou construir uma Overlay Network com o meu The Tricky e o meu Cyber Dragon! Xyz Summon! Gondra Warrior no modo de ataque! (5/2500/2550) - Diz Gohan**

**-Sacrifico Stardust Gardna para ativar o efeito do meu Gondra Warrior! Ele ganha os mesmos pontos de ATK, DEF e efeitos respectivamente. Gondra Warrior (5/2500/4450) - Diz Gohan**

**-Ativo o efeito do meu Stardust Breaker no meu cemitério! Se eu não tenho cartas na minha mão eu posso Special Summon ele do meu cemitério! (4/1600/1000) - Diz Gohan**

**-Gondra Warrior, ataque o token dele! - Diz Gohan**

**-Desculpe, mas o efeito de Giant Golem do meu cemitério é ativado, quando o meu token é atacado, os pontos de ATK dele se tornam o mesmo dos pontos de ATK do monstro que está atacando! - Diz Jack**

**-Eu já sabia disso, efeito do Gondra Warrior, ele pegou o efeito do Stardust Gardna, o meu monstro não pode ser destruido em batalha. E quando Gondra Warrior destrói um monstro em batalha, o oponente perde 300 Pontos de Vida! - Diz Gohan**

**-Essa não! - Diz Jack**

**Pontos de Vida do Jack caem para 1900-300 = 1600**

-Im...possível! Jack não pode ter perdido para esse amador - Diz um dos companheiros de Jack

**-Acabou, Stardust Breaker, ataque direto! - Diz Gohan**

**Pontos de Vida do Jack caem para 1600-1600 = 0**

-E o vencedor é... Gohan! - Diz um professor da Duel Academy

-Eu ganhei! Belo jogo - Diz Gohan

-Nada mal... não vou perder para você na próxima vez - Diz Jack

**E no final... Gohan venceu o duelo, e acabou o periodo de duelos do dia na Duel Academy, e todos voltaram para as suas casas.**

-22:00 horas... é hora de dormir... - Diz Gohan

**Do nada, o deck de Gohan começa a brilhar!**

-Quem acendeu a luz? Como é? Meu deck está brilhando! O que será isso? - Diz Gohan

**O brilho aumenta e Gohan some!**

**Gohan aparece num lugar estranho, seria esta outra dimensão?**

**-Que lugar é esse...? - Diz Gohan**

**-Esse lugar é a dimensão do jogo de cartas Duel Monster - Diz uma voz**

**-Dimensão de Duel Monsters? Quem é você? - Pergunta Gohan olhando ao redor**

**-Eu sou a voz que te guia - Diz a voz**

**-A voz que me guia? - Pergunta Gohan**

**Derrepente, uma carta dourada aparece na frente de Gohan**

**-O mundo está em um grande perigo, somente o duelista escolhido pode salvar o mundo real e a dimensão de Duel Monsters, e esse duelista escolhido é você, porém, do jeito que você está agora, você não tem como salvar, precisa se preparar, pegue essa carta para poder salvar os dois mundos. - Diz a voz**

**-O que vai acontecer se eu pegar ela? - Diz Gohan, chocado por ver essa carta**

**-Só pegue... após isso você irá melhorar muito suas habilidades - Diz a voz e vai embora**

**Gohan pega a carta e acontece um terremoto, e Gohan some no brilho novamente. Gohan volta para a sua dimensão, e seu deck volta ao normal...**

**O que será isso?**

**Continua...**

**No próximo capítulo de Yu-Gi-Oh! NG...**

**Capítulo 3 - O Novo Poder de Gohan!**

**Signature Card: Shooting Star Dragon**

**Cartas feitas especialmente para essa fan fic: Gondra Warrior, Saneti Warrior, Stardust Breaker, Star Reverse, Star Destructor, Stardust Aurora, Token Trade, Giant Golem, Star Greed, Stardust Gardna**

**-O meu deck obteu um novo poder! O que será isso? Não perca no próximo capítulo de **_**Yu-Gi-Oh! Next Generation! O Novo Poder de Gohan**_**. - Diz Gohan**


	3. NG 3 O Novo Poder de Gohan!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! NG Capítulo 3**

No capítulo anterior de Yu-Gi-Oh! NG:

Gohan vence Jack no duelo, porém, uma misteriosa voz guia Gohan para uma outra dimensão e aparece uma carta dourada em sua frente, prometendo poder para Gohan, que poder será esse?

**Capítulo 3 - O Novo Poder de Gohan**

**Signature Card: Shooting Star Dragon**

**-8 horas da manhã... hora de ir para a Duel Academy! - Diz Gohan**

**-Ei! Gohan - Diz uma menina esperando Gohan para ir a Duel Academy**

**-Olá Sara! - Diz Gohan**

**-Há quanto tempo eu não te vejo - Diz Gohan**

**-É, eu estive viajando com a minha família, você sabe - Diz Sara**

**-Bom, chegamos a Duel Academy, vamos lá? - Diz Gohan**

**-Claro! - Diz Sara**

**-Beleza, com quem eu vou duelar hoje? - Pergunta Gohan**

**-Você vai duelar comigo Gohan, eu quero testar suas habilidades, assim como você derrotou o Jack - Diz Bronk**

**-Tudo bem! - Diz Gohan**

**Duelo 3: Gohan VS Bronk**

**4000LP VS 4000LP**

**-Duelo - Diz Gohan e Bronk**

**-Eu vou começar - Diz Bronk**

**-Eu deixo 2 cartas viradas para baixo - Diz Bronk**

**-E eu invoco Nuclear Guardian(4/0/2400) em modo de defesa! - Diz Bronk**

**-Termino minha vez - Diz Bronk**

**-É a minha vez - Diz Gohan**

**-Beleza... - Diz Gohan**

**-Eu Special Summon Cyber Dragon(5/2100/1600) no modo de ataque! Eu descarto uma carta da minha mão e Special Summon The Tricky(5/2000/1200) no modo de ataque! - Diz Gohan**

**-Agora eu vou construir uma Overlay Network com o meu The Tricky e o meu Cyber Dragon! Xyz Summon! Gondra Warrior no modo de ataque! (5/2500/2550) - Diz Gohan**

**-Gondra Warrior, ataque o Nuclear Guardian dele! - Diz Gohan**

**-Nuclear Guardian não pode ser destruido em batalha! E quando ele é atacado, eu posso selecionar o monstro que atacou e ativar o efeito dele, sendo assim, o seu monstro não pode atacar ou trocar a posição de batalha - Diz Bronk**

**-Ativo a minha trap Nuclear Lock, eu seleciono o seu Gondra Warrior, agora o monstro não pode ser sacrificado e enquanto o monstro estiver virado para cima no campo, todos os monstros com o mesmo tipo de monstro dele não podem atacar, ou seja, seus Xyz não podem me atacar! - Diz Bronk**

**-Deixo 2 cartas viradas para baixo e termino a minha vez - Diz Gohan**

**-Minha vez - Diz Bronk**

**-Eu invoco Nuclear Tune(2/0/0) em modo de ataque - Diz Bronk**

**-Eu agora sincronizo Nuclear Guardian com o meu Nuclear Tune! Synchro Summon! Apareça, Nuclear Warrior(6/2300/1000) em modo de ataque! - Diz Bronk**

**-Um monstro Synchro! - Diz Gohan**

**-Ativo o efeito do Nuclear Warrior, quando ele ataca um monstro Xyz, ele corta os pontos de ataque do seu monstro pela metade e adiciona o mesmo valor ao meu monstro - Diz Bronk**

**-Essa não... o ataque do meu Gondra Warrior é 2500... metade disso é 1250. O ataque do Nuclear Warrior vai ficar... - Diz Gohan**

**Ataque do Gondra Warrior cai para 1250**

**Ataque do Nuclear Warrior sobe para 3550**

**-Nuclear Warrior, destrua o Gondra Warrior dele! - Diz Bronk**

**Pontos de Vida de Gohan caem para 4000-2300=1700**

**-Quando Nuclear Warrior destrói um monstro em batalha, ele inflige dano igual aos pontos de ATK do monstro destruido, ou seja, você leva 2500 de dano! - Diz Bronk**

**-Ativo a minha armadilha, Skill Refuge! Essa carta nega o Effect Damage e inflige a metade do dano pro oponente - Diz Gohan**

**Pontos de Vida de Bronk caem para 4000-1250=2750**

**-Termino a minha vez - Diz Bronk**

**-Agora é a minha vez... com aquele monstro com 3550 ATK vai ficar difícil... droga, não tenho uma carta forte o suficiente para derrotar ela! Espere, a minha carta virada! - Pensa Gohan**

**-Minha vez, eu puxo! - Diz Gohan**

**-Essa carta... eu não lembro de ter posto ela no meu deck! - Pensa Gohan**

**-Essa carta vai te levar a vitória, use ela com sabedoria, faça Synchro Summon - Diz uma voz na cabeça de Gohan**

**-Eu ativo Monster Reborn e revivo Cyber Dragon(5/2100/1600) no modo de ataque! Agora eu invoco Junk Synchron(3/1300/500) no modo de ataque! - Diz Gohan**

**-Mas espere... **

**-Eu sincronizo Cyber Dragon com Junk Synchron! Synchro Summon! Apareça, Stardust Dragon(8/2500/2000) no modo de ataque! - Diz Gohan**

**-Ele nem ao menos sabia o que era Synchro... como ele fez isso? - Pensa Bronk**

**-Stardust Dragon ataque o Nuclear Warrior! - Diz Gohan**

**-Ativo o efeito do Nuclear Warrior, quando monstro Synchro batalha com ele, ele é destruido antes da Damage Step! - Diz Bronk**

**-Ativo o efeito do Stardust Dragon, Victim Sanctuary! Ele nega o efeito que destrói um monstro e destrói aquela carta! - Diz Gohan**

**-Ativo minha armadilha, Star Clear! Ela só pode ser ativada quando Stardust Dragon ativa o seu efeito, e Special Summon ele de volta e eu destruo uma carta no seu campo, destruo sua carta virada para baixo! E eu posso puxar uma carta já que foi uma Spell/Trap - Diz Gohan**

**-Stardust Dragon ataque diretamente! Shooting Sonic! - Diz Gohan**

**Pontos de Vida de Bronk caem para 2750-2500=250**

**-Eu ativo Star Greed, puxando duas cartas já que controlo um monstro Stardust - Diz Gohan**

**-Deixo duas cartas viradas para baixo e termino a minha vez - Diz Gohan**

**-Nada mal, nada mal mesmo - Diz Bronk**

**-Mas graças a isso, to sem carta no campo, que me permite Special Summon Nuclear Revenger(10/1000/1000) no modo de ataque! - Diz Bronk**

**-Um monstro level 10? - Pensa Gohan**

**-Efeito do Nuclear Revenger, eu posso banir uma carta do campo do oponente! - Diz Bronk**

**-Ativo a minha armadilha! Stardust Counter! Essa carta nega o efeito do seu monstro e o destrói, e já que controlo um Stardust Dragon, eu posso retornar essa carta pro meu deck! - Diz Gohan**

**-Vou deixar um monstro no modo de defesa virado para baixo e termino a minha vez - Diz Bronk**

**-Eu puxo! - Diz Gohan**

**-Ativo One for One, descarto Dandylion da minha mão para Special Summon Glow-Up Bulb(1/100/100) do meu Deck! Efeito do Dandylion cria dois Fluff Token(1/0/0) no modo de defesa! - Diz Gohan**

**-Agora sincronizo um Fluff Token com Glow-Up Bulb! Synchro Summon! Synchro Tuner, Formula Synchron(2/200/1500)! Efeito do Formula Synchro, posso puxar uma carta! - Diz Gohan**

**-Synchro Tuner? Eu nunca ouvi falar - Diz Bronk**

-Incrível! - Diz Sara

**-Agora sincronizo Stardust Dragon com Formula Synchron! Accel Synchro Summon! Shooting Star Dragon(10/3300/2500)! - Diz Gohan**

**-3300 pontos de ataque... - Diz Bronk**

**-Ativo o efeito do Shooting Star Dragon! Revelo as 5 cartas do topo do meu deck, e o máximo de ataques dele nesse turno é igual a quantidade de tuners puxados! - Diz Gohan**

**-Eu revelo o primeiro! Spore! - Diz Gohan**

**-Eu revelo o segundo! Não é tuner... - Diz Gohan**

**-Eu revelo o terceiro! Debris Dragon! - Diz Gohan**

**-Eu revelo o quarto! Não é tuner... - Diz Gohan**

**-Eu revelo o último! Synchro Supporter! - Diz Gohan**

**-Agora ele pode atacar 3 vezes! - Diz Gohan**

**-Impossível! - Diz Bronk**

**-Primeiro ataque, ataque o monstro virado! - Diz Gohan**

**-Nuclear Guard não pode ser destruido em batalha com apenas 1 ataque! - Diz Bronk**

**-Muito bem, aqui vai o segundo, Shooting Star Dragon, destrua o Nuclear Guard! - Diz Gohan**

**-Shooting Star Dragon, último ataque, Stardust Mirage, ataque diretamente! - Diz Gohan**

**Pontos de vida de Bronk caem para 250-3300=0**

**-Nada mal Gohan, nunca pensei que você ia usar Synchro! - Diz Bronk**

**-Obrigado! - Diz Gohan**

**-Confesso que tive dificuldade com eles um pouco - Diz Gohan**

**-Mas, você me disse que nunca viu Synchro na vida, como pode ter eles no seu deck? - Diz Bronk**

**-Isso é uma loooonga história! - Diz Gohan**

**-Bela vitória Gohan! - Diz Sara**

**-Muito obrigado Sara! - Diz Gohan**

**-Até que você não é tão mal - Diz uma voz na cabeça de Gohan**

**-Vocês escutaram alguma coisa? - Diz Gohan**

**-Não - Diz Bronk e Sara**

**-Acho bom descansar um pouco, já estou ouvindo coisas! - Diz Gohan**

**Continua...**

**No próximo capítulo de Yu-Gi-Oh! NG...**

**Capítulo 4 - A Misteriosa Voz!**

**Signature Card: Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning**

**Cartas feitas especialmente para essa fan fic: Nuclear Guard, Nuclear Guardian, Nuclear Tune, Nuclear Warrior, Synchro Supporter, Star Clear, Stardust Counter, Nuclear Revenger, Star Greed, Skill Refuge, Nuclear Lock, Gondra Warrior**

**-A misteriosa voz finalmente se revelou! Essa não, um duelista espírito? Não perca! Próximo capítulo de **_**Yu-Gi-Oh! Next Generation! A Misteriosa Voz! **_**- Diz Gohan**


	4. NG 4 A Misteriosa Voz

**Yu-Gi-Oh! NG Capítulo 4**

No capítulo anterior de Yu-Gi-Oh! NG:

Gohan obteve um novo poder nos duelos, a misteriosa voz estava certa, ele passou a usar Monstros Synchro, mas quem será essa voz?

**Capítulo 4 - A Misteriosa Voz**

**Signature Card: Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning**

**Durante a noite do mesmo dia em que Gohan derrotou Bronk...**

**Gohan estava dormindo até que o seu deck brilha novamente...**

**-Essa não, brilhando de novo... - Diz Gohan**

**-Você ainda tem uma missão para cumprir... - Diz a misteriosa voz**

**-Uma missão? - Pergunta Gohan**

**-Vou te mandar para o mundo dos Duel Monsters novamente... - Diz a misteriosa voz enquanto o quarto brilha e Gohan some!**

**Derrepente, Gohan se vê no mundo dos Duel Monsters, e um espírito aparece na sua frente...**

**-Quem é você? - Pergunta Gohan**

**-Eu sou Astral, a misteriosa voz que te guia, eu sei que tem muitas perguntas, eu também, mas não posso responder nada - Diz Astral, a misteriosa voz**

**-Foi você que me deu o poder dos Monstros Tuners e Synchros? - Pergunta Gohan**

**-Sim, você precisa deles se quiser completar sua missão sem erros - Diz Astral**

**-Missão? Me diga, que missão? - Pergunta Gohan**

**-Eu já te falei antes, salvar os dois mundos - Diz Astral**

**-Mas salvar os dois mundos de quem? - Pergunta Gohan**

**-Isso eu ainda não sei... - Diz Astral**

**-Então assim fica difícil - Diz Gohan**

**-Mesmo não sabendo a identidade do mal que está ameaçando os dois mundos, nós iremos descobrir - Diz Astral**

**-Tudo bem, então... - Diz Gohan**

**-Mas agora me diz uma coisa, quem é aquela pessoa ali? - Diz Gohan**

**-Essa não... um humano aqui? Como pode haver um humano aqui? - Diz Astral**

**-Ei quem é você? - Pergunta Gohan para o humano desconhecido**

**-Eu sou aquele que irá destruir esse mundo - Diz o humano**

**-Destruir esse mundo? - Diz Gohan**

**-Por que está querendo destruir esse mundo? - Pergunta Astral**

**-Ninguém precisa saber - Diz o humano**

**-Se você não quer falar, vamos duelar! Se eu vencer você vai me falar tudo! - Diz Gohan**

**-Tudo bem, hehehe, eu nunca perco - Diz o humano**

**-Mas, com uma condição... - Diz o humano**

**-Condição? - Pergunta Gohan**

**-Se você quiser ter uma vantagem, comece com 8000 pontos de vida, eu não me importo, hehehe - Diz o humano**

**-Você tem certeza disso? - Pergunta Astral**

**-É claro! - Diz o humano**

**Duelo 4: Gohan VS Humano Desconhecido**

**8000LP VS 4000 LP**

**-Pode começar, hehehe - Diz o humano**

**-Eu vou começar então. - Diz Gohan**

**-Eu ativo Foolish Burial, mando um monstro do meu deck pro cemitério, eu mando Dandylion! Efeito do Dandylion, ele cria dois Fluff Token(1/0/0). Eu vou invocar normal Debris Dragon(4/1000/2000), efeito do Debris Dragon revive Dandylion(3/300/300). Agora eu sincronizo Dandylion e Fluff Token com Debris Dragon. Synchro Summon! Apareça, Stardust Dragon(8/2500/2000) em modo de ataque e Dandylion cria mais dois Fluff Token(1/0/0)! Agora eu ativo One for One! Eu descarto um monstro da minha mão e eu Special Summon do meu deck Glow-Up Bulb(1/100/100). Agora eu sincronizo Fluff Token com Glow-Up Bulb! Synchro Summon! Apareça, Synchro Tuner, Formula Synchron(2/200/1500) em modo de defesa! Eu deixo duas cartas viradas para baixo e termino a minha vez. - Diz Gohan**

**-Minha vez- Diz o humano**

**-Eu ativo Foolish Burial, e mando Watapon direto pro cemitério - Diz o humano**

**-Foolish Burial... mandar Watapon? - Pensa Gohan**

**-Termino a minha vez - Diz o humano**

**-Minha vez! Eu vou sincronizar Stardust Dragon com Formula Synchron! Accel Synchro Summon! Apareça, Shooting Star Dragon (10/3300/2500) no modo de ataque! Shooting Star Dragon, ataque direto! Stardust Mirage! - Diz Gohan**

**-Ativo o efeito de Kuriboh! Ele nega o dano desse ataque - Diz o humano**

**-Termino a minha vez - Diz Gohan**

**-Minha vez, eu devo te agradecer Gohan... agora eu removo Watapon(Light) e Kuriboh(Dark) do meu cemitério, para Special Summon Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning(8/3000/2500) no modo de ataque! - Diz o humano**

**-Ele mandou aqueles monstros pro cemitério só para invocar isso? - Pensa Gohan**

**-Porém Shooting Star Dragon tem mais pontos de ATK... e ainda essas duas cartas viradas vão suportar ele - Pensa Gohan**

**-Ativo o efeito do Black Luster Soldier, eu vou banir seu Shooting Star Dragon - Diz o humano**

**-COMO É QUE É? - Diz Gohan**

**-Só que Black Luster Soldier não pode atacar nessa vez - Diz Astral**

**-Termino a minha vez - Diz o humano**

**-Droga, sem Shooting Star Dragon... - Diz Gohan**

**-Observe, o poder do meu deck do Caos! - Diz o humano**

**-Deck do Chaos? - Diz Gohan**

**-Agora é a minha vez, eu puxo! - Diz Gohan**

**Continua...**

**No próximo capítulo de Yu-Gi-Oh! NG...**

**Capítulo 5 - Shooting Quasar Dragon! A Estrela da Esperança!**

**Signature Card: Chaos End Ruler -Ruler of the Beginning and the End-**

**-Esse deck do Caos parece ser mais forte do que eu pensei! Esse duelo não é normal, todo o dano que eu levo é real! Não perca! Próximo capítulo de **_**Yu-Gi-Oh! Next Generation! Shooting Quasar Dragon! A Estrela da Esperança! **_**- Diz Gohan**


	5. NG 5 Shooting Quasar Dragon! A Estrela

**Yu-Gi-Oh! NG Capítulo 5**

No capítulo anterior de Yu-Gi-Oh! NG:

Gohan foi para o mundo dos Duel Monsters de novo! Mas não é só isso, um humano desconhecido também está lá, quem será ele e o que ele quer?

**Capítulo 5 - Shooting Quasar Dragon! A Estrela da Esperança!**

**Signature Card: Chaos End Ruler -Ruler of the Beginning and the End-**

**Duelo 4 - Gohan VS Humano desconhecido**

**8000LP VS 4000LP**

**-Minha vez! - Diz Gohan**

**-Ativo o efeito do meu Chaos Hander na mão, descartando ele, eu posso destruir os monstros que tem nomes iguais no campo - Diz o humano**

**-Quando eu não controlo monstros no campo, mas o meu oponente sim, eu posso Special Summon Cyber Dragon(5/2100/1600) em modo de defesa! Vou terminar a minha vez - Diz Gohan**

**-Minha vez - Diz o humano**

**-Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning, ataque o Cyber Dragon dele! - Diz o humano**

**-Efeito do Black Luster Soldier, se ele destrói um monstro em batalha, ele pode atacar de novo! - Diz o humano**

**-Droga... Ativo a minha armadilha Magic Cylinder, você vai levar dano igual aos pontos de ataque do seu monstro! - Diz Gohan**

**-Ativo o efeito do meu monstro na minha mão, outro Chaos Hander! Descartando ele, ele nega o efeito da sua armadilha e eu recupero pontos de vida igual aos pontos de ataque do meu monstro! - Diz o humano**

**Pontos de Vida do humano sobem para 7000**

**Pontos de Vida de Gohan caem para 5000**

**-Desculpe, Cyber Dragon - Diz Gohan**

**-Termino a minha vez - Diz o humano**

**-É agora que eu viro esse jogo! - Diz Gohan**

**-Gohan, olhe isso - Diz Astral**

**-O dano que eu levei... se tornou realidade! - Diz Gohan**

**-Como você pode ter feito isso? - Diz Gohan**

**-Esse duelo vai testar suas capacidades, se você perder, você morre - Diz o humano**

**-Droga, assim não vale! - Diz Gohan**

**-Minha vez - Diz Gohan**

**-Invoco Stardust Breaker(4/1600/1000) no campo em modo de ataque! Efeito dele, ele passa seu monstro para modo de defesa, Stardust Breaker, ataque o Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning! Quando ele batalha com um monstro em modo de defesa, ele automaticamente destrói ele! E Stardust Breaker pode atacar mais uma vez! Ataque direto! - Diz Gohan**

**Pontos de Vida do humano caem para 5400**

**-Termino a minha vez - Diz Gohan**

**-Nada mal, mas o monstro que você acabou de destruir era só uma parte do meu plano!**

**-Uma parte do seu plano? - Pensa Gohan**

**-Minha vez - Diz o humano**

**-Eu invoco o Chaos Guard(1/0/0) em modo de defesa, ele não pode ser destruido em batalha! - Diz o humano**

**-Termino a minha vez - Diz o humano**

**-Ele sabe que eu posso destruir o monstro dele pelo efeito do meu Stardust Breaker... e do mesmo jeito ele vai levar o mesmo dano, o que ele está pensando? - Pensa Gohan**

**-Minha vez! - Diz Gohan**

**-Stardust Breaker ataque o Chaos Guard! - Diz Gohan**

**-Efeito do Stardust Breaker destrói o Chaos Guard, e ainda ele pode atacar de novo! - Diz Gohan**

**-Quando Chaos Guard é destruido por um efeito, eu não levo mais Battle Damagen esse turno! - Diz o humano**

**-Termino a minha vez deixando uma carta virada para baixo! - Diz Gohan**

**-Minha vez - Diz o humano**

**-Eu removo Chaos Hander(Light) e Chaos Guard(Dark) do meu cemitério e eu Special Summon Chaos Braverer(8/1000/1000) em modo de ataque! - Diz o humano**

**-Esse monstro é tão forte quanto o Black Luster Soldier? - Pensa Gohan**

**-Ativo o efeito do Chaos Braverer, ele bane o seu Stardust Breaker e aumenta seus pontos de ATK! Ele sobe para 2600 ATK, porém ele não pode atacar, nessa vez. Termino a minha vez - Diz o humano**

**-Minha vez! - Diz Gohan**

**-Ativo a carta mágica, Stardust Shimmer! Removo Stardust Breaker(4) e Debris Dragon(4) do meu cemitério para Special Summon do meu cemitério Stardust Dragon (8/2500/2000) em modo de ataque! - Diz Gohan**

**-Ativo a minha armadilha, Stardust Unban! Quando um monstro Stardust é Special Summon, nossos monstros banidos retornam para os nossos decks! Ativo Call of the Haunted e revivo Formula Synchron. Agora sincronizo Stardust Dragon com Formula Synchron! Accel Synchro Summon! Apareça, Shooting Star Dragon (10/3300/2500) em modo de ataque! Shooting Star Dragon, destrua Chaos Braverer! Stardust Mirage! - Diz Gohan**

**Pontos de vida do humano caem para 4700**

**-Termino a minha vez - Diz Gohan**

**-Ele tem Shooting Star Dragon, uma carta virada para baixo e 4 cartas na mão... isso dá 6... isso não é o suficiente - Pensa o humano**

**-Minha vez - Diz o humano**

**-Eu vou banir Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning(Light-Warrior) e Chaos Braverer(Dark-Fiend) para Special Summon Chaos End Ruler -Ruler of the Beginning and the End- (10/3500/2000) - Diz o humano**

**-Eu nunca vi esse monstro... - Diz Gohan**

**-Ativo o efeito dele... pagando 1000 pontos de vida... - Diz o humano**

**Pontos de vida do humano caem para 3700**

**-Eu vou banir todas as suas cartas e você perde 500 pontos de vida para cada, você tem 6, isso significa 3000 pontos de dano! - Diz o humano**

**-Impossível! Assim eu não vou ter nada para me proteger! - Diz Gohan**

**Pontos de Vida de Gohan caem para 2000**

**-Agora, Chaos End Ruler, ataque direto! - Diz o humano**

**-Ativo o efeito do meu monstro no cemitério, Shooting Blaster! Banindo ele do meu cemitério quando o meu oponente ataca direto e eu não tenho cartas no campo, eu posso negar esse ataque e trazer um monstro banido devolta pro cemitério! Escolho Shooting Star Dragon e ponho ele no cemitério - Diz Gohan**

**-Quando mandou ele pro cemitério? - Pergunta o humano**

**-No começo do duelo, lembra? O One for One! - Diz Gohan**

**-Termino a minha vez - Diz o humano**

**-Minha vez... droga aquele efeito doeu, agora não tenho cartas na mão e no campo - Diz Gohan**

**-Eu puxo! - Diz Gohan**

**-É isso! Ativo Shooting Mirage! Essa carta mágica só pode ser ativada se o meu oponente tem pelo menos 1000 pontos de vida a mais do que eu. Eu vou banir do meu cemitério Shooting Star Dragon, e depois disso todo o meu cemitério volta pro meu deck! Após isso eu puxo 6 cartas! - Diz Gohan**

**-Isso não vai adiantar, não tem como destruir o meu Chaos End Ruler! - Diz o humano**

**-Vamos lá, puxo 6! - Diz Gohan**

**-Agora é a hora! Eu vou jogar One for One, descarto Dandylion, e Special Summon Glow-Up Bulb(1/100/100) do meu deck! Dandylion cria dois Fluff Tokens (1/0/0). Eu invoco Debris Dragon, revivo Dandylion(3/300/300). Agora sincronizo Dandylion e Fluff Token com o meu Debris Dragon. Synchro Summon! Apareça, Stardust Dragon (8/2500/2000) em modo de ataque! Dandylion cria mais dois Fluff Tokens. Agora eu sincronizo um Fluff Token com Glow-Up Bulb! Synchro Summon! Apareça, Synchro Tuner, Formula Synchron (2/200/1500) em modo de defesa! Formula Synchron me permite puxar uma carta! Agora eu ativo o efeito do Glow-Up Bulb, descarto a carta do topo do meu deck para Special Summon ele. Agora sincronizo um Fluff Token com Glow-Up Bulb! Synchro Summon! Apareça, T.G. Recipro Dragonfly (2/300/300) em modo de defesa! - Diz Gohan**

**-Isso não vai te ajudar! Você não tem mais o Shooting Star Dragon! - Diz o humano**

**-Para vencer esse duelo, vou ter que superar meus limites e invocar um novo monstro Synchro! - Diz Gohan**

**-Um novo monstro Synchro? - Pergunta o humano**

**-Agora eu sincronizo Stardust Dragon e T.G. Recipro Dragonfly com Formula Synchron! Limit Over Accel Synchro Summon! Apareça, Shooting Quasar Dragon (12/4000/4000) em modo de ataque! - Diz Gohan**

**-4000 pontos de ATK? - Diz o humano surpreso**

**Continua...**

**No próximo capítulo de Yu-Gi-Oh! NG...**

**Capítulo 6 - Evolução! A Carta Dourada se revela! Quasar VS Chaos End Ruler!**

**Signature Card: Shooting Quasar Dragon**

**Cartas feitas especialmente para essa fan fic: Chaos Braverer, Chaos Hander, Shooting Mirage, Stardust Unban, Shooting Blaster**

**-Consegui! Superei os meus limites e invoquei o monstro Synchro mais poderoso! Shooting Quasar Dragon, vamos derrotar aquele Chaos End Ruler! Não perca! Próximo capítulo de **_**Yu-Gi-Oh! Next Generation! Evolução! A Carta Dourada se revela! Quasar VS Chaos End Ruler **_**- Diz Gohan**


	6. NG 6 Evolução! A Carta Dourada se revela

**Yu-Gi-Oh! NG Capítulo 6**

No capítulo anterior de Yu-Gi-Oh! NG:

Gohan está duelando contra o humano desconhecido, quando tudo parece perdido, Gohan puxa uma carta milagrosa e procede para o contra ataque!

**Capítulo 6 - Evolução! A Carta Dourada se revela! Quasar VS Chaos End Ruler!**

**Signature Card: Shooting Quasar Dragon**

**Duelo 4 - Gohan VS Humano desconhecido**

**2000LP VS 3700LP**

**-Agora eu sincronizo Stardust Dragon e T.G. Recipro Dragonfly com Formula Synchron! Limit Over Accel Synchro Summon! Apareça, Shooting Quasar Dragon (12/4000/4000) em modo de ataque! - Diz Gohan**

**-4000 pontos de ATK? - Diz o humano surpreso**

**-Shooting Quasar Dragon, ataque o Chaos End Ruler(3500 ATK)! The Creation Burst! - Diz Gohan**

**Pontos de vida do humano caem para 3200**

**-Shooting Quasar Dragon pode atacar igual ao número de monstros Synchro não-tuners usado na Synchro Summon dele, ou seja, ele pode atacar duas vezes no total! - Diz Gohan**

**-Impossível! - Diz o humano**

**-Shooting Quasar Dragon, ataque direto! - Diz Gohan**

**Pontos de vida do humano caem para 0**

**-Eu ganhei! Belo duelo - Diz Gohan**

**-Nada mal, você se saiu bem - Diz Astral**

**-Agora quem é você? - Pergunta Gohan para o humano**

**Gohan se aproxima do humano e tira seu disfarce, ele era nada menos do que Jack, o primeiro duelista que ele enfrentou na Duel Academy!**

**-J...Jack? Era você, por que fez isso? - Pergunta Gohan**

**-Eu... não me lembro de nada, to com uma dor de cabeça... - Diz Jack**

**Do nada, Jack some! Talvez por ter perdido o duelo, isso lhe custou a vida**

**-Ele deve ter morrido por causa dos danos reais... - Diz Astral**

**-Eu queria saber mais sobre o que está acontecendo... - Diz Gohan**

**-Em breve a gente saberá mais, agora retorne para o seu mundo, eu vou ficar ao seu lado espiritualmente... - Diz Astral**

**E Gohan volta para o seu mundo em sua casa...**

**No próximo dia...**

**Gohan e Sara estavam indo para Duel Academy... até que eles chegaram em um cartaz colado num muro, estava escrito:**

**"Mistério! Pessoas desaparecidas**

**Não temos pistas dos desaparecimentos**

**Tenha cuidado!**

**Obs.: Todas as pessoas eram duelistas"**

**-Isso é estranho... desaparecimento sem pistas? - Pergunta Gohan**

**-Gohan, olhe aquilo - Diz Sara**

**-Aquilo... não é humano, é uma... sombra? - Pensa Gohan**

**-Ele está sequestrando alguém! - Diz Gohan**

**-É bom seguir ela! Quem sabe a gente acha alguma pista sobre o que está ocorrendo? - Pergunta Sara**

**Gohan e Sara seguem a sombra misteriosa até um beco sem saída no interior da cidade, a sombra some junto com uma pessoa. O que será que está acontecendo?**

**-Tem alguma coisa aqui... - Diz Gohan**

**-A carta dourada... está brilhando! - Diz Gohan**

**-Que carta é essa? - Pergunta Sara**

**-Eu... não sei... mas está aparecendo alguma coisa na parede... uma passagem? - Diz Gohan**

**-E a carta... se revelou, aparentemente é uma Carta Armadilha... vou deixar ela no meu deck caso eu precise - Diz Gohan**

**-Bom, vamos lá! - Diz Gohan**

**-Onde será que essa passagem irá nos levar? - Pergunta Sara**

**-Como é que é? Você vai querer ir também Sara? - Pergunta Gohan**

**-E se você tiver numa situação difícil, quem irá te apoiar? - Diz Sara**

**-Bom... mas pode ser perigoso, tem certeza? - Pergunta Gohan**

**-Sim - Diz Sara**

**Continua...**

**No próximo capítulo de Yu-Gi-Oh! NG...**

**Capítulo 7 - A Viagem! Missão no Mundo Duel Monsters!**

**Signature Card: Quasardust Dragon**

**-Eu derrotei aquele humano desconhecido, que se revela ser Jack! Mas, que tipo de duelo foi esse? Danos foram reais e o Jack sumiu! Não perca! Próximo capítulo de **_**Yu-Gi-Oh! Next Generation! A Viagem! Missão no Mundo Duel Monsters**_**!- Diz Gohan**


	7. NG 7 A Viagem! Missão no Mundo Duel Mons

**Yu-Gi-Oh! NG Capítulo 7**

No capítulo anterior de Yu-Gi-Oh! NG:

Gohan e Sara seguem uma sombra que aparentemente está ligada ao caso de sumiço de duelistas, quando chegam num beco sem saída, acham uma passagem para o Mundo Duel Monsters, o que isso significa?

**Capítulo 7 - A Viagem! Missão no Mundo Duel Monsters!**

**Signature Card: Quasardust Dragon**

**-Isso é... o mundo dos Duel Monsters... - Diz Gohan**

**-Eu nunca vi um lugar como esse - Diz Sara**

**-Eu já vim aqui antes, mas agora... tá diferente... - Diz Gohan**

**-Gohan, tem alguma coisa suspeita aqui... - Diz Astral**

**-O que é isso? Um fantasma? - Pergunta Sara**

**-Não Sara, é Astral, um duelista espiríto que me ajuda nos duelos - Diz Gohan**

**-Olhe, tem humanos sendo levados para aquele castelo! - Diz Astral**

**Sara, Gohan e Astral correm para um castelo no mundo dos Duel Monsters, porém, um guarda não deixa eles passarem...**

**-Parados aí! - Diz o guarda parado em frente ao portão**

**-A gente precisa passar! - Diz Gohan**

**-Não vou deixar vocês passarem aqui! - Diz o guarda**

**-Nem se eu vencer um duelo? - Pergunta Gohan**

**-É inutil, eu nunca perco um duelo - Diz o guarda**

**-Você então nunca deve ter duelado na vida - Diz Gohan**

**-Como é? Vou te provar isso agora! - Diz o guarda**

**Duelo 5 - Gohan VS Guarda**

**4000LP VS 4000LP**

**-Duelo - Diz Gohan e o Guarda**

**-Eu ativo One for One, descarto Dandylion e invoco Level Eater(1/600/0) do meu deck em modo de defesa! Dandylion cria 2 Fluff Tokens(1/0/0) no modo de defesa no meu campo! - Diz Gohan**

**-Invoco Debris Dragon(4/1000/2000) em modo de ataque! E ativo o efeito dele, revivendo Dandylion no meu campo! - Diz Gohan**

**-Agora ativo Double Ripple! Eu mando Debris Dragon, Level Eater e Dandylion pro cemitério para Synchro Summon Stardust Dragon(8/2500/2000) e Galaxy Dragon(8/3000/2500) ambos em modo de defesa. E o efeito do Dandylion não se ativa, pois já tenho 4 monstros no meu campo... - Diz Gohan**

**-Agora eu vou construir uma Overlay Network com o meu Stardust Dragon e o meu Galaxy Dragon! Xyz Summon! Apareça, Quasardust Dragon(8/2500/2000) em modo de ataque! - Diz Gohan**

**-Termino a minha vez - Diz Gohan**

**-Minha vez, eu invoco Necro Gardna(3/600/1300) em modo de defesa! - Diz o guarda**

**-Termino a minha vez - Diz o guarda**

**-Minha vez... - Diz Gohan**

**-Deixo uma carta virada para baixo - Diz Gohan**

**-Quasardust Dragon, ataque Necro Gardna! - Diz Gohan**

**-Termino a minha vez - Diz Gohan**

**-Minha vez, eu invoco Destiny HERO - Defender(4/100/2700) em modo de defesa! Termino a minha vez - Diz o guarda**

**-Bom... minha vez, eu puxo uma, e pelo efeito do seu Defender, eu puxo outra carta! - Diz Gohan**

**-Ativo a carta mágica, Star Greed! Eu puxo mais duas cartas - Diz Gohan**

**-Ativo o campo mágico, Star Zone! - Diz Gohan**

**-Ativo Monster Reborn, eu revivo Stardust Dragon, em modo de ataque! - Diz Gohan**

**-Ativo o efeito de Star Zone, quando um monstro "Stardust" é Special Summon, eu posso puxar uma carta, além de banir o seu Destiny HERO - Defender! - Diz Gohan**

**-Não pode ser... - Diz o guarda**

**-Quasardust Dragon, ataque direto! - Diz Gohan**

**-Eu ativo o efeito do Necro Gardna, banindo ele do jogo, eu nego o ataque! - Diz o guarda**

**-Stardust Dragon, ataque direto! - Diz Gohan**

**Pontos de vida do guarda caem para 1500**

**-Deixo duas cartas viradas para baixo e termino a minha vez - Diz Gohan**

**-Eu ativo o efeito do Gardna Return(3/0/1500), descartando esse monstro da minha mão, eu retorno o Necro Gardna e o Destiny HERO - Defender pro meu cemitério, porém não posso usar os efeitos deles - Diz o guarda**

**-Minha vez, eu vou banir Destiny HERO - Defender, para Special Summon Gardna Golem(4/0/0) em modo de ataque! - Diz o guarda**

**-Efeito de Gardna Golem, os pontos de ATK dele são iguais a quantidade de monstros cujo a DEF é maior que o ATK do meu cemitério vezes 1000! Ou seja, tenho 2 monstros cuja DEF é maior que o ATK, então o ATK dele é 2000. - Diz o guarda**

**-Efeito do Quasardust Dragon! Removendo um Xyz Material dele, eu nego o efeito do seu monstro até a End Phase, e os pontos de ATK do Quasardust Dragon se dobram nesse turno! - Diz Gohan**

**-Deixo uma carta virada para baixo e termino a minha vez - Diz o guarda**

**-Minha vez... - Diz Gohan**

**-Ativo o efeito do Quasardust Dragon, eu nego o efeito do seu monstro de novo, e o ATK do meu Quasardust Dragon se tornam 5000 até a End Phase desse turno - Diz Gohan**

**-Quasardust Dragon, ataque Gardna Golem! - Diz Gohan**

**-Ativo a minha armadilha, Gardna Force! Quando um monstro Gardna é atacado, ele destrói todos os monstros do oponente! - Diz o guarda**

**-Efeito do Quasardust Dragon, enquanto ele tiver em campo, nenhum jogador pode destruir cartas com efeito de outras cartas! Ou seja, sua Gardna Force não tem efeito - Diz Gohan**

**Pontos de vida do guarda caem para 0**

**-Nada mal... podem passar - Diz o guarda**

**Continua...**

**No próximo capítulo de Yu-Gi-Oh! NG...**

**Capítulo 8 - Novo Inimigo? Spirit Hunter!**

**Signature Card: Forbidden Attribute Zone**

**Cartas feitas especialmente para essa fan fic: Gardna Golem, Quasardust Dragon, Star Greed, Star Zone, Galaxy Dragon**

**Efeito Modificado: Double Ripple**

**-Duelistas estão desaparecendo! Uma parte do mistério se revela! Amigo ou Inimigo? Próximo capítulo de **_**Yu-Gi-Oh! Next Generation! Novo Inimigo? Spirit Hunter!**_** - Diz Gohan**


	8. NG 8 Novo Inimigo? Spirit Hunter

**Yu-Gi-Oh! NG Capítulo 8**

No capítulo anterior de Yu-Gi-Oh! NG:

A sombra que Gohan e Sara estavam seguindo foi para um castelo do mundo dos Duel Monsters. Gohan duela com o guarda para poder passar, e acabam entrando no castelo.

**Capítulo 8 **- **Novo Inimigo? Spirit Hunter!**

**Signature Card: Forbidden Attribute Zone**

**Gohan e Sara entram num castelo em que uma sombra entrou, lá dentro, tinha muitos guardas, se eles fossem descobertos, eles poderiam ser chutados do castelo. Gohan e Sara fazem seu caminho até a sala do trono, em que muitos guardas e um sujeito estranho estão lá, esse sujeito estranho está sentado no trono do rei.**

**-Agora que o rei já era, a gente pode se divertir com o que quisermos nesse mundo! Inclusive o mundo dos humanos também! - Diz o sujeito estranho**

**-Mas, senhor... se alguém nos descobrir? - Diz um guarda**

**-Ninguém vai, nenhum humano conhece esse lugar - Diz o sujeito estranho**

**-Do que será que eles estão falando? - Sussura Sara**

**-Eu não faço ideia... - Diz Gohan**

**-Mas não vou deixar fazerem o que querem - Diz Gohan**

**-Eu acho que escutei uma voz... de quem será? - Diz o sujeito estranho**

**-Fui eu, pode parar com esse seu plano ai! - Diz Gohan se revelando aos guardas e ao sujeito estranho**

**-C... como você entrou? - Perguntou o sujeito estranho**

**-Seus guardas são péssimos... - Diz Gohan**

**-É impossível... e uma vez que eu já comecei com o meu plano, não tem como parar! A menos... que você duele comigo! - Diz o sujeito estranho**

**-Tudo bem, mas antes disso, diga quem você é! - Diz Gohan**

**-Eu sou um Spirit Hunter, me chamam de Gork - Diz o sujeito estranho**

**-Spirit Hunter? O que é isso? - Pergunta Gohan**

**-Sou um caçador de espíritos, olhe a minha coleção de espíritos que capturei - Diz Gork**

**-São muitos espíritos... como ousa? - Diz Gohan**

**-Se você quiser libertar eles... duele comigo - Diz Gork**

**-Muito bem então - Diz Gohan**

__**Duelo 6 - Gohan VS Gork **

__** 4000LP VS 4000LP **

**Turno 1: Gork (Gohan 4000 LP VS Gork 4000 LP)**

**-Eu vou primeiro - Diz Gork**

**-Eu ativo o campo mágico, Forbidden Attribute Zone, graças ao efeito dessa carta, nenhum monstro exceto aqueles que contém o atributo que eu declarar podem atacar - Diz Gork**

**-Eu declaro o atributo de Fogo! Agora só monstros de Fogo podem atacar! - Diz Gork**

**-Essa não... eu não tenho monstros de fogo no meu deck... - Pensa Gohan**

**-E o campo não pode ser destruido por efeito de cartas ou sair do campo. - Diz Gork**

**-Deixo uma carta virada para baixo e termino a minha vez - Diz Gork**

**Turno 2: Gohan (Gohan 4000 LP VS Gork 4000 LP)**

**-Nada mal... - Diz Gohan**

**-Eu ativo One for One, descarto Dandylion para Special Summon Spore(1/400/800) no modo de ataque! - Diz Gohan**

**-Dandylion cria 2 Fluff Tokens em modo de defesa - Diz Gohan**

**-Eu invoco Debris Dragon, e ativo o efeito dele de invocar Dandylion do meu cemitério em modo de ataque. Agora eu sincronizo Dandylion e Fluff Token com Spore. Synchro Summon! Apareça, Stardust Rival(5/1900/2300) em modo de ataque! Efeito do Stardust Rival, eu posso puxar uma carta para cada monstro Stardust no meu campo, e ele ganha 300 pontos de ATK para cada carta que eu puxei - Diz Gohan**

**-Ativo a minha armadilha, Synchro Re-Use, quando o oponente faz uma Synchro Summon, eu crio um Synchro Token com o mesmo level, ATK e DEF do monstro Synchro invocado - Diz Gork**

**-Ativo a carta mágica, Synchro Boost! Aumento o level do Debris Dragon em 1 e os pontos de ATK dele aumentam em 500! - Diz Gohan**

**-Agora sincronizo 3 Fluff Token com Debris Dragon! Synchro Summon! Apareça, Stardust Dragon(8/2500/2000) em modo de ataque! - Diz Gohan**

**-Eu ativo Star Fusion! Eu escolho Stardust Dragon e Stardust Rival e mando pro cemitério. Fusion Summon! Apareça, Stardust Destroyer(9/3500/2900) em modo de ataque! - Diz Gohan**

**-Vou deixar 2 cartas viradas para baixo - Diz Gohan**

**-Stardust Destroyer ganha 500 ATK para cada monstro Synchro no meu cemitério, agora o ATK dele é 4500 - Diz Gohan**

**-Stardust Destroyer, hora de atacar! - Diz Gohan**

**-Não tem como... o meu campo nega ataque de monstros que não sejam de Fogo, o seu monstro é de Vento - Diz Gork**

**-Efeito do Stardust Destroyer, ele nega o efeito da sua carta mágica de campo. E pelo efeito dele, ele pode atacar direto por cortar a metade do ATK dele! - Diz Gohan**

**-Stardust Destroyer, ataque direto! - Diz Gohan**

**Pontos de vida do Gork caem para 1750**

**-Termino minha vez - Diz Gohan**

**-Pelo efeito da Star Fusion, na End Phase, eu posso adicionar ela a minha mão - Diz Gohan**

**Turno 3: Gork (Gohan 4000 LP VS Gork 1750 LP)**

**-Minha vez - Diz Gork**

**-Ativo Dark Hole! Essa carta destrói todos os monstros em campo - Diz Gork**

**-Efeito da Synchro Re-Use, banindo essa carta do meu cemitério quando o Synchro Token é destruido, eu posso Special Summon um monstro da minha mão - Diz Gork**

**-Eu vou Special Summon Blazar Gun(1/500/0), pelo efeito dele, você perde 500 Pontos de vida para cada carta no campo, estou vendo 3... você perde 1500 pontos de vida - Diz Gork**

**Pontos de vida do Gohan caem para 2500**

**-Eu invoco Blazar Warrior(4/1000/0) e vou usar ele para atacar você diretamente! - Diz Gork**

**Pontos de vida do Gohan caem para 1500**

**-Ativo o efeito do Blazar Warrior, eu destruo uma de suas cartas, vou destruir a sua carta virada para baixo do meio! - Diz Gork**

**-E termino a minha vez - Diz Gork**

**Turno 4: Gohan (Gohan 1500 LP VS Gork 1750 LP)**

**-Eu ativo Monster Reborn da minha mão e Call of the Haunted virado para baixo, com isso eu revivo Stardust Dragon e Stardust Rival! - Diz Gohan**

**-Ativo novamente Star Fusion da minha mão. Mando os monstros que acabo de reviver para Fusion Summon o meu Stardust Destroyer - Diz Gohan**

**-Você tem outro no seu Extra Deck? - Pergunta Gork**

**-Não, mas Star Fusion permite que eu Fusion Summon um monstro Fusão do meu cemitério, nesse caso o Stardust Destroyer. Stardust Destroyer não pode ser Special Summon exceto por Fusion Summon - Diz Gohan**

**-Ele ganha 500 ATK para cada monstro Synchro no meu cemitério. E vou negar o efeito do seu campo para atacar direto - Diz Gohan**

**-Stardust Destroyer, ataque direto! - Diz Gohan**

**-Ativo o efeito de Blazar Warrior, quando o oponente ataca, os pontos de ataque do monstro atacante são reduzidos a metade! - Diz Gork**

**-Isso significa... que o dano é de apenas 1125! - Diz Gohan**

**Pontos de vida do Gork caem para 625**

**-Termino a minha vez. - Diz Gohan**

**-Se eu banir do meu cemitério Star Fusion, posso reviver Stardust Destroyer mais uma vez... sendo assim, posso vencer no meu próximo turno - Pensa Gohan**

**Turno 5: Gork (Gohan 1500 LP VS Gork 625 LP)**

**-Eu sacrifico Blazar Warrior e Blazar Gun para Tribute Summon Blazar Golem(8/3000/2500) no modo de ataque! - Diz Gork**

**-Efeito de Blazar Golem, eu vou banir Blazar Gun do meu cemitério para ativar seu efeito - Diz Gork**

**-Enquanto Stardust Destroyer está virado para cima no campo, eu não levo Effect Damage... - Diz Gohan**

**-Blazar Golem, ataque Stardust Destroyer - Diz Gork**

**-Efeito do Stardust Destroyer, se ele ataca um monstro que tem pelo menos 1000 pontos de ATK ou mais, eu nego o seu efeito e Blazar Golem ganha o dobro da diferença em ATK... ou seja meu monstro fica com 4000 e o seu com 3500... - Diz Gork**

**-Efeito do Stardust Destroyer, quando o efeito de um monstro contínuo é ativado, eu pego uma carta do meu cemitério e adiciono a minha mão! - Diz Gohan**

**-Efeito do Blazar Golem, quando ele destrói um monstro em batalha, o monstro destruido é banido! - Diz Gork**

**Pontos de vida do Gohan caem para 1000**

**-Termino a minha vez - Diz Gork**

**Turno 6: Gohan (Gohan 1000 LP VS Gork 625 LP)**

**-Vou deixar uma carta virada para baixo... - Diz Gohan**

**-Essa carta que eu puxei não vai me ajudar agora... - Pensa Gohan**

**-Com o Stardust Destroyer banido... não vou poder invocar ele de novo - Pensa Gohan**

**-Nesse caso... - Diz Gohan**

**Continua...**

**No próximo capítulo de Yu-Gi-Oh! NG...**

**Capítulo 9 - Cosmic Blazar Dragon! A Grande Evolução!**

**Signature Card: Cosmic Blazar Dragon**

**Cartas feitas especialmente para essa fan fic: Stardust Rival, Blazar Golem, Blazar Gun, Stardust Destroyer, Blazar Warrior, Star Fusion, Synchro Re-Use**

**-Esse duelo está dificil. Praticamente nenhum dos meus monstros podem atacar por causa daquele campo. Mas espere... esse combo...! Não perca! Próximo capítulo de **_**Yu-Gi-Oh! Next Generation! Cosmic Blazar Dragon! A Grande Evolução!**_** - Diz Gohan**


	9. NG 9 Cosmic Blazar Dragon!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! NG Capítulo 9**

No capítulo anterior de Yu-Gi-Oh! NG:

Gohan e um Spirit Hunter chamado Gork começam a duelar, Gohan consegue a vantagem, porém a sua única esperança se foi, pois o seu único monstro capaz de atacar foi banido... Quem será que vai vencer?

**Capítulo 9 **- **Cosmic Blazar Dragon! A Grande Evolução!**

**Signature Card: Cosmic Blazar Dragon**

__**Duelo 6 - Gohan VS Gork **

__** 1000LP VS 625LP **

**Turno 6: Gohan (Gohan 1000 LP VS Gork 625 LP)**

**-Vou deixar uma carta virada para baixo... - Diz Gohan**

**-Essa carta que eu puxei não vai me ajudar agora... - Pensa Gohan**

**-Com o Stardust Destroyer banido... não vou poder invocar ele de novo - Pensa Gohan**

**-Nesse caso... - Diz Gohan**

**-Ativo a minha carta mágica, Blaster Sonic, eu retorno Stardust Destroyer pro meu Extra Deck, assim eu recupero pontos de vida igual a metade do ATK dele e puxo 1 carta por cada 2 levels que o monstro possui - Diz Gohan**

**Pontos de vida do Gohan sobem para 2750**

**-O level dele é 9, eu puxo 4 cartas! - Diz Gohan**

**-Nesse momento eu tenho 4 cartas na mão... - Pensa Gohan**

**-Quando só o oponente controla monstros, eu posso Special Summon Cyber Dragon da minha mão em modo de ataque(5/2100/1600)! - Diz Gohan**

**-Eu invoco Junk Synchron(3/1300/500) em modo de ataque! Pelo seu efeito eu vou Special Summon Spore do meu cemitério(1/400/800) em modo de defesa - Diz Gohan**

**-Ativo a carta mágica, outra Blaster Sonic, desta vez retorno Stardust Dragon - Diz Gohan**

**Pontos de vida do Gohan sobem para 4000**

**-E eu puxo 4 cartas - Diz Gohan**

**-Ele recuperou todo o dano que eu fiz em apenas um turno... - Diz Gork**

**-Essas 5 cartas... posso fazer um combo! - Pensa Gohan**

**-Eu vou sincronizar Cyber Dragon com Junk Synchron! Synchro Summon! Apareça, Stardust Dragon(8/2500/2000) em modo de ataque! - Diz Gohan**

**-Pelo seu efeito, eu Special Summon Jester Confit(1/0/0) - Diz Gohan**

**-Eu vou sincronizar Jester Confit com Spore! Synchro Summon! Apareça, Formula Synchron(2/200/1500) em modo de defesa! Efeito dele, posso puxar uma carta - Diz Gohan**

**-Eu ativo outro Monster Reborn, e revivo Jester Confit! - Diz Gohan**

**-Eu jogo Foolish Burial, mando Glow-Up Bulb do meu deck pro cemitério! - Diz Gohan**

**-Eu ativo o efeito de Glow-Up Bulb, descarto a carta do topo do meu deck para Special Summon ele(1/100/100) em modo de ataque! - Diz Gohan**

**-Agora eu sincronizo Jester Confit com Glow-Up Bulb! Synchro Summon! Apareça, T.G. Recipro Dragonfly(2/300/300) em modo de defesa! - Diz Gohan**

**-Agora eu sincronizo Stardust Dragon e T.G. Recipro Dragonfly com Formula Synchron! Limit Over Accel Synchro Summon! Apareça, Shooting Quasar Dragon(12/4000/4000) em modo de ataque! - Diz Gohan**

**-4000 pontos de ATK? - Diz Gork**

**-Mas, ele é um monstro de Luz, ele não pode atacar - Diz Gork**

**-Eu vou deixar duas cartas viradas para baixo e termino a minha vez - Diz Gohan**

**Turno 7: Gork (Gohan 4000 LP VS Gork 625 LP)**

**-Eu ativo a carta mágica, Blazar Cooler, por causa do efeito dessa carta, o efeito de Shooting Quasar Dragon é negado nesse turno! - Diz Gork**

**-Eu vou jogar essa carta mágica, Blazar Explosion, essa carta me permite banir um monstro Blazar do meu cemitério para destruir um seu! - Diz Gork**

**-Shooting Quasar Dragon! - Diz Gohan**

**-Quasar Dragon já era! - Diz Gork**

**-Porém... quando Shooting Quasar Dragon sai do campo, eu posso Special Summon Shooting Star Dragon (10/3300/2500) do meu Extra Deck em modo de ataque! - Diz Gohan**

**-Eu vou atacar Shooting Star Dragon com o meu Blazar Golem, pelo seu efeito, eu nego o efeito do Shooting Star Dragon e bane ele! - Diz Gork**

**-E você leva dano igual aos pontos de ATK dele! - Diz Gork**

**-Essa não... - Diz Gohan**

**Pontos de vida do Gohan caem para 700**

**-Termino a minha vez. Você não pode mais fazer nada, eu destrui suas duas cartas mais poderosas... - Diz Gork**

**Turno 8: Gohan (Gohan 700 LP VS Gork 625 LP)**

**-Minha vez - Diz Gohan**

**-Ativo a carta mágica, Stardust Shimmer, eu vou banir Cyber Dragon e Junk Synchron do meu cemitério para Special Summon Stardust Dragon(8/2500/2000) em modo de ataque! - Diz Gohan**

**-Eu vou ativar Call of the Haunted para reviver Formula Synchron(2/200/1500) do meu cemitério em modo de ataque! - Diz Gohan**

**-Eu vou ativar a carta mágica virada, Star Greed! Me permitindo puxar duas cartas! - Diz Gohan**

**-Nesse momento, tenho uma carta virada para baixo e 2 cartas na minha mão... - Pensa Gohan**

**-Eu vou ativar a carta mágica, Magical Stone Excavation. Descarto essas duas cartas da minha mão para pegar Monster Reborn de volta do meu cemitério - Diz Gohan**

**-Eu vou ativar Monster Reborn para reviver T.G. Recipro Dragonfly(2/300/300) em modo de ataque! - Diz Gohan**

**-Isso é inutil, você não tem mais o Shooting Quasar Dragon, e mesmo se tivesse, não tem como atacar - Diz Gork**

**-Eu vou superar os limites da minha força... - Pensa Gohan**

**A carta dourada aparece na frente de Gohan de novo...**

**-Esse é o poder da carta dourada? - Diz Astral**

**-Eu vou sincronizar Stardust Dragon e T.G. Recipro Dragonfly com Formula Synchron! Delta Accel Synchro Summon! Apareça, Cosmic Blazar Dragon (12/?/?) em modo de ataque! - Diz Gohan**

**-Impossível! - Diz Gork**

**-Cosmic Blazar Dragon é um monstro de Fogo, portanto ele pode atacar! - Diz Gohan**

**-Eu vou ativar o efeito de Cosmic Blazar Dragon, eu vou banir Shooting Quasar Dragon do meu cemitério, ele ganha o dobro de ATK dele e o efeito do monstro banido. Quando Cosmic Blazar Dragon sair de campo, eu posso reviver todos os monstros que eu bani por esse efeito, ignorando as condições de invocação! - Diz Gohan**

**-8000 pontos de ATK? Impossível! - Diz Gork**

**-Cosmic Blazar Dragon, ataque Blazar Golem! - Diz Gohan**

**-Efeito de Cosmic Blazar Dragon, ou melhor, Shooting Quasar Dragon, o efeito do seu Blazar Golem é negado e destruido! - Diz Gohan**

**Pontos de vida do Gork caem para 0**

**Gohan vence o duelo!**

**-Agora liberte todos os espíritos que capturou! - Diz Gohan**

**-Não... eu vou passar os espíritos deles para os outros Spirit Hunters... encare os outros 6 se puder! - Diz Gork**

**Gork derrepente some...**

**-Incrível Gohan! - Diz Sara**

**-Esse é o poder da carta dourada... - Diz Astral**

**Continua...**

**No próximo capítulo de Yu-Gi-Oh! NG...**

**Capítulo 10 - Torneio dos Sonhos! Quem será o Campeão?**

**Signature Card: Stardust Dragon**

**Cartas feitas especialmente para essa fan fic: Blazar Golem, Cosmic Blazar Dragon, Star Greed, Blazar Cooler, Blazar Explosion, Blaster Sonic, Stardust Destroyer**

**-O torneio da Duel Academy finalmente começou! Não perca! Próximo capítulo de **_**Yu-Gi-Oh! Next Generation! Torneio dos Sonhos! Quem será o Campeão?**_ **- Diz Gohan**


	10. NG 10 Torneio dos Sonhos! Quem será o

**Yu-Gi-Oh! NG Capítulo 10**

No capítulo anterior de Yu-Gi-Oh! NG:

Gohan supera seus limites e invoca seu novo monstro, Cosmic Blazar Dragon. Vencendo o duelo, Gohan fala para Gork liberar todos os espíritos capturados, porém, ele revela que os espíritos capturados foram passados para os outros 6 Spirit Hunters.

**Capítulo 10 - Torneio dos Sonhos! Quem será o Campeão?**

**Signature Card: Stardust Dragon**

**Gohan e Sara voltam para o seu mundo depois de um duelo contra Gork, um Spirit Hunter. O dia do torneio da Duel Academy finalmente chegou, quem será o vencedor desse torneio?**

**-Até que fim. O dia desse torneio que a Duel Academy está fazendo chegou! - Diz Gohan quando acorda em sua casa todo feliz**

**Gohan sai correndo e vai para a Duel Academy, na porta da Duel Academy Gohan encontra Sara**

**-Está pronto Gohan? - Pergunta Sara**

**-Claro que estou! - Diz Gohan**

**-Ainda mais, eu tenho monstros poderosos no meu deck! - Diz Gohan**

**-Gohan, não é por nada não... mas acho melhor você não usar Shooting Quasar Dragon e Cosmic Blazar Dragon - Diz Sara**

**-Ué, por que? - Pergunta Gohan**

**-Essas duas cartas são muito poderosas para os estudantes da Duel Academy, melhor ir com outra estratégia nos duelos - Diz Sara**

**-Bom... tudo bem... - Diz Gohan**

**Gohan e Sara se dirigem para a sala de aula, onde vai ocorrer o torneio da Duel Academy**

**-Bom, chegamos, será que tem alguém forte aqui? - Diz Gohan**

**-Você não mudou nada Gohan... desta vez eu vou vencer, não vou perder para você outra vez! - Diz Bronk**

**-Isso é o que você pensa! - Diz Gohan**

**-Atenção! O torneio já vai começar, por favor, todos os participantes venham para o local da inscrição! - Diz um dos juízes**

**-Seu nome? - Diz um juíz**

**-Gohan - Diz Gohan**

**-Certo... próximo - Diz um juíz**

**-Que comece o torneio! - Diz um juíz**

**-Chequem a lista para ver com quem vão duelar! - Diz um juíz**

**"...**

**Gohan VS Bronk**

**..."**

**-Assim já é coincidência... - Diz Gohan**

**-Mas eu não vou pegar leve com você Bronk! - Diz Gohan**

**-Nem eu, já sei de suas estratégias - Diz Bronk**

__**Duelo 7 - Gohan VS Bronk **

__** 4000LP VS 4000LP **

**-Duelo! - Diz Gohan e Bronk**

**-Eu começo - Diz Bronk**

**Turno 1: Bronk (Gohan 4000LP VS Bronk 4000LP)**

**-Eu invoco Nuclear Turtle(3/0/2000) em modo de defesa! - Diz Bronk**

**-Deixo uma carta virada para baixo e termino a minha vez - Diz Bronk**

**Turno 2: Gohan (Gohan 4000LP VS Bronk 4000LP)**

**-Eu vou Special Summon Cyber Dragon(5/2100/1600) em modo de ataque! Eu invoco Junk Synchron(3/1300/500) em modo de ataque! - Diz Gohan**

**-Agora eu sincronizo Cyber Dragon com Junk Synchron! **_**"Meus desejos vão se tornar uma estrela cadente! Torne-se o caminho em que a luz brilha"**_**! Synchro Summon! Apareça, meu ás, Stardust Dragon****(8/2500/2000) em modo de ataque! - Diz Gohan**

**-Ativo Stardust Cannon, essa carta mágica permite que o meu Stardust Dragon te ataque direto! - Diz Gohan**

**-Stardust Dragon, Shooting Sonic! - Diz Gohan**

**Pontos de vida do Bronk caem para 1500!**

**-Efeito do Stardust Cannon, ele destrói o seu Nuclear Turtle! - Diz Gohan**

**-Ativo a carta mágica rápida, Stardust Flash Ball! Quando um monstro é destruido por efeito de carta na Battle Phase, o meu Stardust Dragon pode atacar uma segunda vez! - Diz Gohan**

**-Shooting Sonic! - Diz Gohan**

**Pontos de vida do Bronk caem para 0!**

**Gohan vence!**

**-Esse cara é bom... ele derrotou o oponente no primeiro turno só usando 5 cartas... - Diz um participante**

**-Acho que eu peguei um pouco pesado - Diz Gohan**

**-Tudo bem, eu já sabia que ia acabar desse jeito - Diz Bronk**

**Os duelos acabaram! Agora só faltam 8 duelistas**

**-Agora eu vou duelar com... - Diz Gohan**

**Os duelos continuam, Gohan continua vencendo...**

**Chegaram as finais! Os duelistas são Gohan e Mark! Nesse duelo ambos os duelistas começaram com 8000 pontos de vida!**

__**Duelo 8 - Gohan VS Mark **

__** 8000LP VS 8000LP **

**-Eu ouvi dizer que você é bom. Boa sorte - Diz Mark**

**-Boa sorte para você também, não pense que vou facilitar na final - Diz Gohan**

**-Nem eu - Diz Mark**

**-Duelo! - Diz Gohan e Mark**

**-Eu começo! - Diz Gohan**

**Turno 1: Gohan (Gohan 8000LP VS Mark 8000LP)**

**-Eu vou começar invocando Stardust Synchron (1/0/0) em modo de ataque! - Diz Gohan**

**-Eu vou usar o efeito de Stardust Blaster da minha mão, se eu controlo um monstro Stardust no meu lado do campo eu posso Special Summon ele em modo de ataque! - Diz Gohan**

**-Vou Special Summon Stardust Blaster (7/2000/2000) em modo de ataque! - Diz Gohan**

**-1 Tuner level 1 e 1 Não-Tuner level 7... vai vir? - Pensa Mark**

**-Agora eu sincronizo Stardust Blaster com Stardust Synchron! **_**"Meus desejos vão se tornar uma estrela cadente! Torne-se o caminho em que a luz brilha"**_**! Synchro Summon! Apareça, meu ás, Stardust Dragon****(8/2500/2000) em modo de ataque! - Diz Gohan**

**-Efeito do Stardust Blaster, quando ele é usado numa Synchro Summon, o meu oponente leva 500 de dano para cada material que eu usei, eu usei dois, você leva 1000 de dano! - Diz Gohan**

**Pontos de vida do Mark caem para 7000**

**-Vou deixar duas cartas viradas para baixo e termino a minha vez - Diz Gohan**

**Turno 2: Mark (Gohan 8000LP VS Mark 7000LP)**

**-Quando o meu oponente controla um monstro Synchro mas eu não eu posso Special Summon Synchro Hunter (8/0/0) em modo de defesa! - Diz Mark**

**-Eu invoco o monstro Tuner, Tuner Hunter (2/0/0) em modo de ataque! - Diz Mark**

**-Ativo o efeito do Synchro Hunter, quando eu controlo um tuner, eu posso sacrificar ele e invocar 2 Hunter Token (4/0/0) em modo de defesa! - Diz Mark**

**-Ativo o efeito do Tuner Hunter, quando eu controlo pelo menos dois monstros não-tuner, eu posso sacrificar ele e invocar 2 Tuner Token (1/0/0) em modo de ataque! - Diz Mark**

**-Agora eu sincronizo duplamente os 2 Hunter Token com os meus 2 Tuner Token! - Diz Mark**

**-Sincronização Dupla? - Pergunta Gohan**

**-Synchro Summon! Apareça, Hunter Giant (10/3000/3000) em modo de ataque! - Diz Mark**

**-Um monstro de level 10 no primeiro turno só gastando 2 cartas... nada mal - Diz Gohan**

**-Hunter Giant só pode ser Synchro Summon usando 2 Tuner e 2 Não-Tuner - Diz Mark**

**-Hunter Giant, ataque Stardust Dragon! - Diz Mark**

**-Ativo a minha armadilha, Stardust Crimson, essa carta se torna um equipamento no Stardust Dragon, agora ele não pode ser destruido em batalha e você leva todo o Battle Damage - Diz Gohan**

**-Ativo o efeito do Hunter Giant, uma vez por turno, eu nego a ativação e o efeito de uma armadilha e a destruo! - Diz Mark**

**-Ativo o efeito do Stardust Dragon, quando um efeito de destruição é ativado, eu posso sacrificar Stardust Dragon e destruir o seu Hunter Giant! Victim Sanctuary! - Diz Gohan**

**-Ativo a carta mágica rápida da minha mão, Book of Hunter, quando um efeito se ativa e tem um monstro hunter como alvo, eu nego o efeito e passo todos os monstros do campo para modo de defesa! - Diz Mark**

**-Termino a minha vez - Diz Mark**

**Turno 3: Gohan (Gohan 8000LP VS Mark 7000LP)**

**-Esse duelo está difícil... Mas eu vou vencer! - Pensa Gohan**

**-Minha vez - Diz Gohan**

**-Eu tenho 3 cartas na minha mão... mas nenhum monstro... o que fazer... - Pensa Gohan**

**-Eu ativo a carta mágica, Star Greed, me permite puxar duas cartas - Diz Gohan**

**-Eu jogo a carta mágica da minha mão, Synchron Copy, criando um Synchron Token com o mesmo level de um monstro Synchro no meu campo menos 1, o meu Synchron Token(7/0/0) é invocado no modo de defesa! - Diz Gohan**

**-Ativo Monster Reborn, e revivo Stardust Synchron - Diz Gohan**

**-Eu invoco o monstro Tuner, Level Supporter (1/0/0) em modo de ataque! - Diz Gohan**

**-Agora eu sincronizo duplamente Synchron Token com Level Supporter e Stardust Synchron! ****"A coragem e a força para proteger o mundo é uma Revolução!" Synchro Summon! O Poder da Vida, Evolua! Shooting Life Dragon(2900/2400) em modo de ataque! ****- Diz Gohan**

**-Quando Shooting Life Dragon é Synchro Summon, eu ganho 800 pontos de vida para cada carta no campo! - Diz Gohan**

**-Você tem 1, eu tenho 3... eu ganho 3200 pontos de vida! - Diz Gohan**

**Pontos de vida do Gohan sobem para 11200**

**-11200... pontos de vida... - Diz Mark**

**-Ativo a carta mágica de equipamento da minha mão, Synchro Boost, isso aumenta o level e o ataque de um monstro que eu escolher. Escolho Stardust Dragon, o ataque dele sobe para 3000 e o level dele sobe para 9! - Diz Gohan**

**-Agora eu crio uma Overlay Network com o meu Stardust Dragon e o meu Shooting Life Dragon. Xyz Summon! Apareça, Shooting Destroyer(9/3500/2900) - Diz Gohan**

**-Shooting Destroyer ataque o Hunter Giant - Diz Gohan**

**Pontos de vida do Mark caem para 6500**

**-Vou deixar uma carta virada para baixo e termino a minha vez - Diz Gohan**

**Turno 4: Mark (Gohan 11200LP VS Mark 6500LP)**

**-Minha vez - Diz Mark**

**-Nesse turno... o duelo todo vai mudar! - Pensa Mark**

**Continua...**

**No próximo capítulo de Yu-Gi-Oh! NG...**

**Capítulo 11 - Duelo arriscado! Gohan VS A Fera Divina!**

**Signature Card: Chaos Stardust**

**Cartas feitas especialmente para essa fan fic: Shooting Life Dragon, Shooting Destroyer, Hunter Giant, Synchron Copy, Stardust Synchron, Level Supporter, Stardust Cannon, Stardust Flash Ball, Star Greed, Stardust Blaster, Synchro Hunter, Tuner Hunter, Nuclear Turtle**

**-O torneio da Duel Academy está difícil, Mark invoca um monstro que eu nunca vi antes! Esse monstro praticamente selou meu deck inteiro! Não perca! Próximo capítulo de **_**Yu-Gi-Oh! Next Generation! Duelo arriscado! Gohan VS A Fera Divina!**_ **- Diz Gohan**


	11. NG 11 Duelo arriscado! Gohan VS A Fera

**Yu-Gi-Oh! NG Capítulo 11**

No capítulo anterior de Yu-Gi-Oh! NG:

O torneio da Duel Academy começa, Gohan faz o seu caminho para as finais, ele consegue a vantagem, porém, o seu oponente parece muito calmo, quem será que vai vencer esse torneio?

**Capítulo 11 - Duelo arriscado! Gohan VS A Fera Divina!**

**Signature Card: Chaos Stardust**

**Turno 4: Mark (Gohan 11200LP VS Mark 6500LP)**

**-Nesse turno... o duelo todo vai mudar! - Pensa Mark**

**-Quando eu não tenho cartas no meu lado do campo, mas o meu oponente tem 3 cartas ou mais no campo dele, eu posso Special Summon Summon Limiter (10/0/0) no modo de ataque! - Diz Mark**

**-Sacrificando o Summon Limiter, eu posso Special Summon dois monstros com o mesmo level dele da minha mão, vou Special Summon Magic Limiter (10/0/0) e Trap Limiter (10/0/0), ativo Monster Reborn para reviver Summon Limiter (10/0/0) - Diz Mark**

**-3 Monstros level 10... - Pensa Gohan**

**-Agora eu crio uma Overlay Network com os meus 3 Monstros Limiter! Xyz Summon! Apareça, Beast Dragon (10/3500/2000) - Diz Mark**

**-Ativo o efeito do Beast Dragon, descartando um Xyz Material, eu posso destruir uma carta do meu oponente - Diz Mark**

**-Ativo o efeito do Summon Limiter que foi descartado, você não pode invocar monstros no seu próximo turno - Diz Mark**

**-Beast Dragon, ataque direto! - Diz Mark**

**Pontos de vida do Gohan caem para 7700**

**-Vou terminar a minha vez - Diz Mark**

**Turno 5: Gohan (Gohan 7700LP VS Mark 6500LP)**

**-Minha vez - Diz Gohan**

**-1 carta na mão... e 2 viradas para baixo - Pensa Gohan**

**-Eu não posso invocar monstros nesse turno... droga... - Pensa Gohan**

**-Vou deixar essa carta virada para baixo e termino a minha vez - Diz Gohan**

**Turno 6: Mark (Gohan 7700LP VS Mark 6500LP)**

**-Ativo a carta mágica de equipamento, Beast Sword, o monstro Beast equipado ganha 300 ATK e pode atacar duas vezes na Battle Phase do turno em que ativei ela, e pelo efeito do Beast Dragon, você não pode ativar Spell/Traps até o final da Damage Step - Diz Mark**

**-Beast Dragon, duplo ataque direto - Diz Mark**

**Pontos de vida do Gohan caem para 100**

**-Ativo o efeito do Beast Dragon, descarto o Magic Limiter para destruir a última carta que você deixou virada para baixo. Agora você não pode mais ativar cartas mágicas no seu turno - Diz Mark**

**-É verdade... porém agora eu posso invocar um monstro para me proteger... - Pensa Gohan**

**-Termino a minha vez - Diz Mark**

**Turno 7: Gohan (Gohan 100LP VS Mark 6500LP)**

**-Minha vez - Diz Gohan**

**-Eu vou banir Stardust Dragon(Wind) e Shooting Destroyer(Earth) do meu cemitério para Special Summon Chaos Stardust(8/3000/2300) em modo de defesa! - Diz Gohan**

**-Agora eu ativo Stardust Unban, quando um monstro Stardust é Special Summon, todas as nossas cartas banidas voltam para os nossos decks - Diz Gohan**

**-Termino a minha vez - Diz Gohan**

**Turno 8: Mark (Gohan 100LP VS Mark 6500LP)**

**-Minha vez - Diz Mark**

**-Ativo o efeito do Beast Dragon, descarto o Trap Limiter para destruir o seu Chaos Stardust - Diz Mark**

**-Efeito do Chaos Stardust! Quando ele é Special Summon por banir um monstro Wind e um monstro Earth, ele não pode ser alvo de efeito de cartas! - Diz Gohan**

**-Ativo o efeito do Trap Limiter, você não pode usar armadilhas no seu turno - Diz Mark**

**-Beast Dragon ataque Chaos Stardust - Diz Mark**

**-Chaos Stardust não pode ser destruido em batalha quando é Special Summon por banir um monstro Wind e um monstro Earth - Diz Gohan**

**-Termino a minha vez - Diz Mark**

**Turno 9: Gohan (Gohan 100LP VS Mark 6500LP)**

**-Minha vez - Diz Gohan**

**-Invoco Shooting Warrior (2/500/600) em modo de ataque! - Diz Gohan**

**-Sacrificando ele, eu posso reviver do meu cemitério Stardust Synchron (1/0/0) e Stardust Blaster (7/2000/2000) ambos em modo de ataque! - Diz Gohan**

**-Agora eu sincronizo Stardust Blaster com Stardust Synchron! **_**"Meus desejos vão se tornar uma estrela cadente! Torne-se o caminho em que a luz brilha"**_**! Synchro Summon! Apareça, meu ás, Stardust Dragon****(8/2500/2000) em modo de ataque! - Diz Gohan**

**-Ativo a minha carta virada para baixo, Star Fusion! - Diz Gohan**

**-**_**"Eu fundo Stardust Dragon com Chaos Stardust! As estrelas se unirão com o poder da luz e das trevas, junte todo esse poder e evolua, torne-se o caminho em que o caos derrote a maldade! Fusion Summon! Apareça, Stardust Chaos Dragon!"**_

**-Um monstro Fusão? - Diz Mark**

**-Stardust Chaos Dragon(9/3900/2900) no modo de ataque! - Diz Gohan**

**-Stardust Chaos Dragon ataque o Beast Dragon! - Diz Gohan**

**Pontos de vida do Mark caem para 6400**

**-Isso não é o suficiente, se Beast Dragon não tem Xyz Material, ele não pode ser destruido em batalha! - Diz Mark**

**-Que ruim para você, se Stardust Chaos Dragon ataca um monstro mas ele não foi destruido, eu posso cortar o ataque original do monstro pela metade e atacar de novo - Diz Gohan**

**-O ataque do seu monstro se torna 1750! - Diz Gohan**

**-Stardust Chaos Dragon, ataque novamente! - Diz Gohan**

**Pontos de vida do Mark caem para 4250**

**-Beast Dragon ainda não pode ser destruido! - Diz Mark**

**-Stardust Chaos Dragon tem mais um efeito, o ataque do seu monstro é cortado pela metade novamente, o seu efeito negado e Stardust Chaos Dragon pode atacar mais uma vez, o ataque do seu monstro se torna 875 e Stardust Chaos Dragon recebe 1750 de ATK! - Diz Gohan**

**-Impossível! - Diz Mark**

**Pontos de vida do Mark caem para 0**

**Gohan vence!**

**-Beleza! Eu ganhei o torneio! - Diz Gohan**

**-Nada mal... e pensar que você conseguiria derrotar o meu Beast Dragon... - Diz Mark**

**-Na próxima vez que duelarmos, eu vou vencer - Diz Mark**

**-O resultado não vai mudar não importa o seu esforço! - Diz Gohan**

**Continua...**

**No próximo capítulo de Yu-Gi-Oh! NG...**

**Capítulo 12 - Onda sombria! Trevas chegam à cidade! **

**Signature Card: Stardust Dragon/Chaos Mode**

**Cartas feitas especialmente para essa fan fic: Beast Dragon, Stardust Chaos Dragon, Chaos Stardust, Summon Limiter, Magic Limiter, Trap Limiter, Shooting Warrior, Stardust Synchron, Stardust Blaster, Star Fusion, Stardust Un-Ban, Beast Sword**

**-Eu ganhei o torneio! Um problema chegou na cidade... será os Spirit Hunters? Não perca! Próximo capítulo de **_**Yu-Gi-Oh! Next Generation Onda sombria! Trevas chegam à cidade!**_** - Diz Gohan**


	12. NG 12 Onda sombria! Trevas chegam à

**Yu-Gi-Oh! NG Capítulo 12**

No capítulo anterior de Yu-Gi-Oh! NG:

Gohan vence Mark e ganha o torneio, porém, tem alguma coisa estranha ocorrendo... o que será?

**Capítulo 12 - Onda sombria! Trevas chegam à cidade! **

**Signature Card: Stardust Dragon/Chaos Mode**

**-E Gohan vence o torneio da Duel Academy! - Diz o apresentador do torneio**

**-Nada mal... - Diz Mark**

**-Gohan é mesmo muito bom... - Diz Bronk**

**-Boa Gohan! - Diz Sara**

**O apresentador do torneio dá para Gohan o troféu de vencedor**

**-Obrigado pelo troféu - Diz Gohan**

**E na noite do mesmo dia... Gohan estava voltando para casa, um sujeito estranho aparece na frente dele...**

**-Duelo... - Diz o sujeito**

**-Duelo? - Pergunta Gohan**

**-Quero duelar... - Diz o sujeito**

**-Credo, parece que vai morrer se não duelar... - Diz Gohan**

__**Duelo 9 - Gohan VS Sujeito **

__** 4000LP VS 4000LP **

**-Duelo - Diz Gohan e o sujeito**

**-Eu vou começar - Diz Gohan**

**Turno 1: Gohan (Gohan 4000LP VS Sujeito 4000LP)**

**-Descarto uma carta da minha mão para Special Summon The Tricky(5/2000/1200) em modo de ataque! - Diz Gohan**

**-Invoco Junk Synchron(3/1300/500) e ativo o seu efeito, revivendo Jester Confit (1/0/0) - Diz Gohan**

**-Agora eu sincronizo The Tricky com Junk Synchron! **_**"Meus desejos vão se tornar uma estrela cadente! Torne-se o caminho em que a luz brilha"**_**! Synchro Summon! Apareça, meu ás, Stardust Dragon****(8/2500/2000) em modo de ataque! - Diz Gohan**

**-Deixo 3 cartas viradas para baixo e termino a minha vez - Diz Gohan**

**Turno 2: Sujeito (Gohan 4000LP VS Sujeito 4000LP)**

**-Minha... vez! - Diz o sujeito**

**-Ele é realmente estranho... o jeito de falar dele... ele parece um zumbi! - Pensa Gohan**

**-Eu... ativo Zombie World! - Diz o sujeito**

**-Zombie World? Ele tá usando um deck de zumbis... - Pensa Gohan**

**-Enquanto... essa carta... estiver em jogo... todos os monstros... no campo... e no cemitério... se tornam... monstros do tipo... Zumbi e nenhum... jogador pode Tribute Summon... monstros... exceto monstros... do tipo... Zumbi - Diz o sujeito**

**-É uma pena... não costumo fazer Tribute Summon - Diz Gohan**

**-Quando o meu... oponente... controla monstros... mas eu não... eu posso Special Summon Zombie Lord (10/3000/2000) em modo de defesa... ele não pode atacar se foi Special Summon por esse efeito - Diz o sujeito**

**-Do nada ele começou a falar normal... - Pensa Gohan**

**-Quando Zombie Lord é Special Summon, eu escolho um monstro oponente, o monstro escolhido não pode nem atacar e nem ativar o seu efeito - Diz o sujeito**

**-E se o monstro selecionado é o único no campo do oponente, todos os meus monstros podem atacar você diretamente - Diz o sujeito**

**-Essa não... - Diz Gohan**

**-Ativo da minha mão, Zombie Pass, essa carta permite um monstro Zumbi no modo de defesa passar para o modo de ataque e atacar ignorando quaisquer condições - Diz o sujeito**

**-Zombie Lord destrua o Jester Confit - Diz o sujeito**

**-Quando Zombie Lord destrói um monstro em batalha, ele pode atacar de novo! - Diz o sujeito**

**-Zombie Lord, ataque direto! - Diz o sujeito**

**Pontos de vida do Gohan caem para 1000**

**Turno 3: Gohan (Gohan 1000LP VS Sujeito 4000LP)**

**-Minha vez! - Diz Gohan**

**-Ativo Stardust Return! - Diz Gohan**

**-Retornando um monstro Stardust synchro pro meu Extra Deck, eu posso adicionar os monstros usados para a synchro summon para a minha mão! - Diz Gohan**

**-Eu retorno Stardust Dragon e adiciono The Tricky e Junk Synchron do meu cemitério para a minha mão - Diz Gohan**

**-Eu invoco Card Car D(2/800/400)! - Diz Gohan**

**-Efeito do Card Car D, na Main Phase 1 do turno em que ele foi Normal Summon, eu posso sacrificar ele para puxar mais duas cartas! - Diz Gohan**

**-Pelo efeito do Card Car D, eu devo terminar a minha vez - Diz Gohan**

**Turno 4: Sujeito (Gohan 1000LP VS Sujeito 4000LP)**

**-É o fim... - Diz o sujeito**

**-Zombie Lord, ataque direto! - Diz o sujeito**

**-Ativo da minha mão a carta armadilha, The High Priestess's Staff! - Diz Gohan**

**-Uma armadilha da sua mão? - Pergunta o sujeito**

**-Quando o meu oponente ataca e eu não controlo monstros, eu posso ativar ela da mão, ela nega o ataque e encerra a Battle Phase, e você perde 500 pontos de vida! - Diz Gohan**

**Pontos de vida do sujeito caem para 3500**

**-Termino a minha vez - Diz o sujeito**

**Turno 5: Gohan (Gohan 1000LP VS Sujeito 3500LP)**

**-Descarto uma carta da minha mão para Special Summon The Tricky (5/2000/1200) em modo de defesa novamente! - Diz Gohan**

**-Invoco Junk Synchron - Diz Gohan**

**-Agora eu sincronizo The Tricky com Junk Synchron! **_**"Meus desejos vão se tornar uma estrela cadente! Torne-se o caminho em que a luz brilha"**_**! Synchro Summon! Apareça, meu ás, Stardust Dragon****(8/2500/2000) em modo de ataque! - Diz Gohan**

**-Efeito do Zombie Lord, quando o meu oponente faz Synchro Summon, o monstro invocado não pode atacar e nem usar o seu efeito - Diz o sujeito**

**-Deixo uma carta virada para baixo e termino a minha vez - Diz Gohan**

**-Stardust Dragon no campo... 3 cartas viradas... 1 carta na mão... é hora da virada! - Pensa Gohan**

**Turno 6: Sujeito (Gohan 1000LP VS Sujeito 3500LP)**

**-Ativo da minha mão, Zombie Bomb, quando eu controlo um monstro Zumbi, eu posso destruir uma carta do oponente, destruo o seu Stardust Dragon! - Diz o sujeito**

**-Não vou deixar você destruir o Stardust Dragon! - Diz Gohan**

**-Vai parar o efeito com o que? - Pergunta o sujeito**

**-Com Chaos Xyz Change! - Diz Gohan**

**-Chaos Xyz Change? - Pergunta o sujeito**

**-Quando o meu oponente ativa um efeito de carta eu posso fazer a Chaos Xyz Change! - Diz Gohan**

**-**_**"Meus desejos vão se tornar uma estrela cadente, obtenha o poder da Luz e das Trevas e evolua! Chaos Xyz Change! Apareça, o mensageiro do caos, Stardust Dragon/Chaos Mode (8/3500/3000) em modo de ataque!"**___**- Diz Gohan**

**-Enquanto Stardust Dragon/Chaos Mode estiver no campo, o meu oponente não pode destruir minhas cartas usando efeitos! - Diz Gohan**

**-Ativo a minha armadilha Stardust Bomb! Quando um monstro Stardust é Special Summon, eu posso destruir uma carta no campo! Eu destruo Zombie World - Diz Gohan**

**-3500 de ataque? Impossível! - Diz o sujeito**

**-Termino a minha vez - Diz o sujeito**

**Turno 7: Gohan (Gohan 1000LP VS Sujeito 3500LP)**

**-Ativo o efeito do Stardust Dragon/Chaos Mode! Eu vou banir Dandylion da minha mão, e todos os monstros com o mesmo level de Dandylion no meu cemitério poderão se tornar Xyz Material de um monstro Xyz do campo! - Diz Gohan**

**-Junk Synchron é o meu único level 3! Então ele se torna um Xyz Material no meu Stardust Dragon/Chaos Mode! - Diz Gohan**

**-O efeito do Zombie Lord ainda está ativado! Quando o oponente faz Xyz Summon, o monstro invocado não pode atacar e nem usar o seu efeito - Diz o sujeito**

**-Eu vou usar o efeito do Chaos Mode contra isso, Stardust Dragon/Chaos Mode nega a ativação e o efeito de uma carta por descartar um Xyz Material dele e ele ganha 500 ATK! - Diz Gohan**

**-4000 de ataque? - Diz o sujeito**

**-Eu ativo o efeito do meu monstro da minha mão! - Diz Gohan**

**-O efeito de Zexal Weapon - Dragon Spear(4/2000/0) da minha mão me permite equipar ele no Stardust Dragon/Chaos Mode, ele ganha 2000 ATK! - Diz Gohan**

**-Agora ele tem 6000 pontos de ataque... - Diz o sujeito**

**-Stardust Dragon/Chaos Mode, ataque o Zombie Lord! - Diz Gohan**

**Pontos de vida do sujeito caem para 500**

**-O efeito do Zexal Weapon - Dragon Spear é ativado, quando o monstro equipado destrói um monstro em batalha, ele pode atacar de novo! - Diz Gohan**

**Pontos de vida do sujeito caem para 0**

**Gohan vence!**

**Quando Gohan vence o duelo, o sujeito estranho some, e uma neblina negra avança para a cidade**

**-Que tipo de neblina é essa? - Diz Gohan**

**Continua...**

**No próximo capítulo de Yu-Gi-Oh! NG...**

**Capítulo 13 - O Guerreiro Solitário! A Vingança de Freed**

**Signature Card: Star Freed, the Galaxy Hero**

**Cartas criadas para essa Fan Fic: Zombie Lord, Zexal Weapon - Dragon Spear, Stardust Dragon/Chaos Mode, Zombie Bomb, Stardust Bomb, Zombie Pass  
>Carta de anime: The High Priestess's Staff<strong>

**-Uma neblina avançou pela cidade, todo mundo sumiu, um soldado ferido aparece, o que será que aconteceu? Não Perca! No próximo capítulo de **_**Yu-Gi-Oh! Next Generation O Guerreiro Solitário! A Vingança de Freed!**_** - Diz Gohan**


	13. NG 13 O Guerreiro Solitário

**Yu-Gi-Oh! NG Capítulo 13**

No capítulo anterior de Yu-Gi-Oh! NG:

A neblina negra passou pela cidade, Gohan corre para a cidade verificar... porém...

**Capítulo 13 - O Guerreiro Solitário! A Vingança de Freed**

**Signature Card: Star Freed, the Galaxy Warrior**

**-Essa neblina... - Diz Gohan**

**-Isso não pode ser bom... Gohan! Vamos logo para a cidade! - Diz Astral**

**Gohan e Astral correm para a cidade, porém, a cidade está toda destruida e não se encontra uma pessoa por lá...**

**-O que aconteceu com a nossa cidade? - Pergunta Gohan assustado**

**-Será que tem algum sobrevivente? - Pensa Gohan**

**-A...ajude...-me - Diz um homem**

**-Tem alguém ferido! - Diz Gohan**

**-Ei! Você está bem? - Pergunta Gohan**

**-O... o que aconteceu? - Diz o homem**

**-A cidade toda desapareceu, você foi a única pessoa que achei por aqui - Diz Gohan**

**-A única... pessoa? Impossível, quer dizer que todo mundo desapareceu? - Diz o homem**

**-Sim - Diz Gohan**

**-Droga... - Diz o homem**

**-Mas tente se acalmar... - Diz Gohan**

**-Para começar, qual o seu nome? - Pergunta Gohan**

**-Meu nome é Freed, Freed the Brave Wanderer - Diz Freed**

**-Eu sou Gohan - Diz Gohan**

**-É realmente estranho... a cidade toda desapareceu naquela neblina... como você sobreviveu? - Pergunta Gohan**

**-Eu também não sei... A neblina apareceu de repente e não consegui enxergar mais nada, quando a minha vista voltou, você veio aqui - Diz Freed**

**-Isso é muito estranho... - Diz Gohan**

**-O que será aquela neblina... - Pensa Gohan**

**-Freed... está faltando você - Diz uma voz**

**-Quem é? - Pergunta Freed**

**-Eu sou o segundo Spirit Hunter, Gora - Diz Gora**

**-Spirit Hunter? - Diz Gohan**

**-O que você fez com a cidade? - Diz Gohan**

**-Isso não é da sua conta, Gohan - Diz Gora**

**-Se você quiser pegar o Freed, duele comigo! - Diz Gohan**

**-Muito bem, me deixe ver suas habilidades, apareça, Blistar Golem! - Diz Gora**

__**Duelo 10 - Gohan VS Blistar Golem **

__** 4000LP VS 4000LP **

**Turno 1: Blistar Golem (Gohan 4000LP VS Blistar Golem 4000LP)**

**-Eu invoco um monstro em modo de defesa virado para baixo e termino a minha vez - Diz Blistar Golem**

**Turno 2: Gohan (Gohan 4000LP VS Blistar Golem 4000LP)**

**-Minha vez - Diz Gohan**

**-Deixo uma carta virada para baixo e termino a minha vez - Diz Gohan**

**Turno 3: Blistar Golem (Gohan 4000LP VS Blistar Golem 4000LP)**

**-Eu passo o meu monstro virado para baixo para modo de ataque, venha, Blistar Pot(2/900/900) - Diz Blistar Golem**

**-O efeito do Blistar Pot embaralha nossas mãos pro deck e faz a gente puxar a mesma quantidade de cartas - Diz Blistar Golem**

**-Minha mão não veio boa mesmo... você vai se arrepender - Diz Gohan**

**-Agora eu ativo da minha mão, Blistar Armor, o monstro equipado ganha 1000 ATK e quando ataca todas as cartas mágicas e armadilhas do oponente voltam para a mão - Diz Blistar Golem**

**-Espere aí! - Diz Gohan**

**-Eu uso o efeito do Effect Veiler 2 na minha mão, quando um efeito de carta é ativado, eu nego a ativação e o efeito daquela carta, e eu invoco o Effect Veiler 2 (3/1000/1000) em modo de ataque! - Diz Gohan**

**-E tem mais, quando um monstro Tuner é Special Summon, eu posso Special Summon Stardust Beast da minha mão (3/200/300) em modo de ataque! - Diz Gohan**

**-Quando Stardust Beast é Special Summon, eu posso invocar um monstro Stardust da minha mão, venha Stardust Formula (2/500/1000) em modo de ataque! - Diz Gohan**

**-Pelo efeito do Stardust Formula, na Main Phase do meu oponente, eu uso ele e mais monstros do meu campo como um material de Synchro Summon, em outras palavras, uma Synchro Summon no turno do oponente! - Diz Gohan**

**-Agora eu sincronizo Stardust Beast e Stardust Formula com Effect Veiler 2! **_**"Meus desejos vão se tornar uma estrela cadente! Torne-se o caminho em que a luz brilha"**_**! Synchro Summon! Apareça, meu ás, Stardust Dragon****(8/2500/2000) em modo de ataque! - Diz Gohan**

**-Termino a minha vez - Diz Blistar golem**

**Turno 4: Gohan (Gohan 4000LP VS Blistar Golem 4000LP)**

**-Eu ativo Stardust Spear da minha mão, o monstro equipado por essa carta pode atacar duas vezes! E se ele ataca um monstro em modo de defesa, ele inflige Piercing Damage! E se ele atacar um monstro em modo de ataque eu infligo dano igual aos pontos de ataque do monstro destruido! - Diz Gohan**

**-Stardust Dragon, ataque Blistar Pot! Shooting Sonic! - Diz Gohan**

**Pontos de vida do Blistar Golem caem para 1500**

**-Stardust Dragon, ataque direto! - Diz Gohan**

**-Ativo o efeito da minha carta da minha mão, Blistar Defender, descartando ele quando o meu oponente ataca direto eu nego o ataque e encerro a Battle Phase - Diz Blistar Golem**

**-Termino a minha vez - Diz Gohan**

**Turno 5: Blistar Golem (Gohan 4000LP VS Blistar Golem 1500LP)**

**-Ativo da minha mão, Blistar Lock, pelo efeito dessa carta mágica, o oponente não pode atacar enquanto eu tenho um monstro Blistar no meu campo - Diz Blistar Golem**

**-Invoco outro Blistar Defender (4/0/2100) em modo de defesa! - Diz Blistar Golem**

**-Ele inflige uma vez por End Phase, 1000 pontos para cada carta Blistar no meu cemitério - Diz Blistar Golem**

**-Ele tem Blistar Pod e Blistar Defender... mas também tem o Blistar Armor - Pensa Gohan**

**-Termino a minha vez - Diz Blistar Golem**

**Pontos de vida do Gohan caem para 1000**

**Turno 6: Gohan (Gohan 1000LP VS Blistar Golem 1500LP)**

**-Nada na minha mão vai me ajudar... droga - Pensa Gohan**

**-Esse duelo já acabou, desista Gohan! - Diz Gora**

**-Enquanto eu tiver cartas no meu deck, eu jamais desistirei! Eu sei que tenho carta que pode vencer! - Diz Gohan**

**-Minha vez! - Diz Gohan**

**Quando Gohan puxa a sua carta na Draw Phase, Gora lança uma mágica no Freed**

**-Essa não! - Diz Gohan**

**-O Freed deve vir conosco! - Diz Gora**

**-Não desista Gohan! Vença-o... - Diz Freed**

**E Freed desaparece...**

**-Freed! - Diz Gohan**

**-Vou te vingar... - Pensa Gohan**

**-Minha vez! - Diz Gohan**

**-Essa carta... nunca esteve no meu deck - Pensa Gohan**

**-Eu invoco Freed the Brave Wanderer (4/1700/1200) em modo de ataque! - Diz Gohan**

**-Mas... você nunca teve essa carta! - Diz Gora**

**-Quer apostar? - Diz Gohan**

**-Ativo Star Fusion! Eu fundo Stardust Dragon com Freed the Brave Wanderer! - Diz Gohan**

**-Fusion Summon! Apareça Star Freed, the Galaxy Hero! - Diz Gohan**

**-Uma vez por turno, por banir um monstro do meu cemitério, eu posso banir uma carta do campo! - Diz Gohan**

**-Eu vou banir Freed the Brave Wanderer do meu cemitério, eu vou banir Blistar Defender! Para banir um monstro do campo, ambos devem ter o mesmo level, ambos são level 4! - Diz Gohan**

**-Star Freed, the Galaxy Hero, ataque direto! Shooting Slash!**

**Pontos de vida do Blistar Golem caem para 0**

**Gohan vence o duelo**

**-Freed... eu te vinguei - Pensa Gohan**

**-Agora Gora, vamos duelar! - Diz Gohan**

**-Muito bem... prepare-se para perder! - Diz Gora**

**Continua...**

**No próximo capítulo de Yu-Gi-Oh! NG...**

**Capítulo 14 - O poder da água! Gohan VS Gora!**

**Signature Card: Blistar Golem**

**Cartas feitas especialmente para essa fan fic: Blistar Defender, Blistar Armor, Blistar Pod, Blistar Lock, Star Freed, the Galaxy Hero, Effect Veiler 2, Stardust Beast, Stardust Formula, Stardust Spear**

**-O duelo contra o segundo Spirit Hunter, Gora, começa! Não perca! Próximo capítulo de **_**Yu-Gi-Oh! Next Generation O poder da água! Gohan VS Gora!**_** - Diz Gohan**


	14. NG 14 Gohan VS Gora

**Yu-Gi-Oh! NG Capítulo 14**

No capítulo anterior de Yu-Gi-Oh! NG:

O segundo Spirit Hunter, Gora, aparece... o duelo começa, será que Gohan vai conseguir vencer esse duelo?

**Capítulo 14 - O poder da água! Gohan VS Gora!**

**Signature Card: Blistar Golem**

__**Duelo 10 - Gohan VS Gora **

__** 4000LP VS 4000LP **

**Turno 1 : Gora (Gohan 4000LP VS Gora 4000LP)**

**-Eu começo - Diz Gora**

**-Eu ativo a carta mágica de campo, Forbidden Attribute Zone, se lembra dela né? - Diz Gora**

**-Sim - Diz Gohan**

**-Eu escolho o atributo de Água, agora somente os monstros de água podem atacar - Diz Gora**

**-Invoco Blistar Defender (4/0/2100) em modo de defesa - Diz Gora**

**-Termino a minha vez - Diz Gora**

**Turno 2 : Gohan (Gohan 4000LP VS Gora 4000LP)**

**-Minha vez! - Diz Gohan**

**-Ativo Star Search, eu adiciono um monstro Stardust de level 4 ou menor em troca de duas cartas da minha mão - Diz Gohan**

**-Invoco Baby Star Dragon (1/0/0), pelo efeito dele, eu escolho dois monstros "Stardust" e Special Summon eles, eu escolho Debris Dragon (4/1000/2000) e Stardust Beast (3/200/300), pelo efeito do Stardust Beast, quando ele é Special Summon, eu posso Special Summon um monstro "Stardust" da minha mão, eu escolho o Stardust Synchron (1/0/0) - Diz Gohan**

**-Agora eu sincronizo Baby Star Dragon e Stardust Beast com Debris Dragon! **_**"Meus desejos vão se tornar uma estrela cadente! Torne-se o caminho em que a luz brilha"**_**! Synchro Summon! Apareça, meu ás, Stardust Dragon****(8/2500/2000) em modo de ataque! - Diz Gohan**

**-Ativo a carta mágica, Monster Reborn, para reviver Baby Star Dragon - Diz Gohan**

**-Agora eu sincronizo Baby Star Dragon com Stardust Synchron! **_**"Unindo desejos vão chamar um horizonte da nova velocidade! Torne-se o caminho em que a luz brilha! Synchro Summon! O Poder da Esperança, Synchro Tuner!" **_**Apareça, Formula Synchron (2/200/1500) em modo de defesa! - Diz Gohan**

**-Pelo efeito do Formula Synchron, eu puxo uma carta! - Diz Gohan**

**-Agora eu sincronizo Stardust Dragon com Formula Synchron! **_**"Meus desejos vão se tornar uma estrela cadente! Torne-se o caminho em que a luz brilha"**_**! Accel Synchro Summon! Apareça, Neo Stardust Dragon****(10/3000/2500) em modo de ataque! - Diz Gohan**

**-3 cartas na minha mão... Neo Stardust Dragon é um monstro de Luz, ele não pode atacar... - Pensa Gohan**

**-Neo Stardust Dragon ganha 300 pontos de ATK para cada monstro no meu cemitério! - Diz Gohan**

**-Eu tenho 6 monstros (Baby Star Dragon, Debris Dragon, Stardust Beast, Stardust Synchron, Stardust Dragon e Formula Synchron), então os pontos de ATK dele são agora... 4200! - Diz Gohan**

**-Isso não é nada, ele não pode atacar - Diz Gora**

**-Deixo 3 cartas viradas para baixo e termino a minha vez - Diz Gohan**

**Turno 3 : Gora (Gohan 4000LP VS Gora 4000LP)**

**-Eu vou banir Blistar Defender para Special Summon Blistar Golem (10/2900/2800) em modo de ataque! - Diz Gora**

**-Embora ele possa atacar... o meu Neo Stardust Dragon tem mais pontos de ataque... o que será que ele tá pensando? - Pensa Gohan**

**-Eu vou usar o efeito do Blistar Golem, banindo um monstro do meu cemitério ele ganha o seu efeito - Diz Gora**

**-Blistar Golem, ataque Neo Stardust Dragon! - Diz Gora**

**-É impossível, o meu monstro tem mais ataque! - Diz Gohan**

**-Quando Blistar Golem batalha, depois da Damage Step se o monstro atacado ainda estiver no campo, ele é destruido - Diz Gora**

**-E pelo efeito do Blistar Defender, eu não levo Battle Damage - Diz Gora**

**-Neo Stardust Dragon não pode ser destruido por efeitos de cartas - Diz Gohan**

**-Bah, deixo uma carta virada para baixo e termino a minha vez - Diz Gora**

**Turno 4 : Gohan (Gohan 4000LP VS Gora 4000LP)**

**-Esse monstro... acho que dá para fazer um combo com ele mais tarde - Pensa Gohan**

**-Eu termino a minha vez - Diz Gohan**

**Turno 5 : Gora (Gohan 4000LP VS Gora 4000LP)**

**-Hora de mover o jogo! - Diz Gora**

**-Ativo da minha mão, Blistar Punch, quando um monstro Blistar no meu campo batalha com um monstro com mais pontos de ataque, o ataque do meu monstro é dobrado! - Diz Gora**

**-Nesse momento eu ativo o efeito do Neo Stardust Dragon! - Diz Gohan**

**-Por banir ele na Main Phase 1 do oponente, eu nego todos os ataques nesse turno, e eu Special Summon ele de volta na End Phase - Diz Gohan**

**-Pelo efeito da minha carta mágica, todos os monstros que tem mais pontos de ataque que o monstro equipado tem o seu efeito negado! - Diz Gora**

**-Essa não... - Diz Gohan**

**-Blistar Golem, ataque o Neo Stardust Dragon! - Diz Gora**

**Pontos de vida do Gohan caem para 2400**

**-Ativo... o efeito do Neo Stardust Dragon, quando ele sai do campo, eu posso banir monstros do meu cemitério cujo a soma dos levels seja 10 e Synchro Summon do meu Extra Deck Shooting Star Dragon! - Diz Gohan**

**-Eu vou banir, Baby Star Dragon(1), Debris Dragon(4), Stardust Beast(3) e Stardust Synchron (1)! - Diz Gohan**

**-Mas a soma do level deles é 9! Shooting Star Dragon é level 10! - Diz Gora**

**-Quando Stardust Synchron é usado para uma Synchro Summon, eu posso tratar o level dele como 2! - Diz Gohan**

**-Apareça! Shooting Star Dragon (10/3300/2500) no modo de ataque! - Diz Gohan**

**-Quando Blistar Golem destrói um monstro em batalha, eu posso atacar de novo! - Diz Gora**

**-Blistar Golem, destrua Shooting Star Dragon! - Diz Gora**

**-A diferença dos pontos de ataque é 2500! Você perdeu! - Diz Gora**

**-Ativo a minha armadilha, Stardust Shine! - Diz Gohan**

**-Quando Shooting Star Dragon é destruido em batalha, todo o Battle Damage se torna 0 e depois eu posso Synchro Summon Stardust Dragon do meu Extra Deck ou Special Summon Stardust Dragon do cemitério! - Diz Gohan**

**-Reviva, Stardust Dragon! - Diz Gohan**

**-Termino a minha vez - Diz Gora**

**Turno 6: Gohan (Gohan 2400LP VS Gora 4000LP)**

**-Ativo o meu segundo Monster Reborn da minha mão, e revivo Formula Synchron! - Diz Gohan**

**-Ativo a minha armadilha, Stardust Fast Synchro! - Diz Gohan**

**-Quando eu controlo um Stardust Dragon, eu posso retornar monstros banidos para o cemitério e fazer uma Synchro Summon! - Diz Gohan**

**-Retorno Baby Star Dragon(1) e Stardust Synchron(1) e vou Synchro Summon T.G. Recipro Dragonfly (2/300/300) em modo de ataque! - Diz Gohan**

**-Agora todas as peças da minha vitória estão em jogo! - Diz Gohan**

**-Ele está planejando invocar Cosmic Blazar Dragon? Mesmo se invocar... ele não pode atacar - Pensa Gora**

**Continua...**

**No próximo capítulo de Yu-Gi-Oh! NG...**

**Capítulo 15 - Água da evolução! Cosmic Blistar Dragon! **

**Signature Card: Cosmic Blistar Dragon**

**Cartas feitas especialmente para essa fan fic: Stardust Synchron, Baby Star Dragon, Neo Stardust Dragon, Stardust Fast Synchro, Stardust Shine, Blistar Golem, Blistar Defender, Blistar Punch, Star Search, Stardust Beast, Forbidden Attribute Zone**

**-Juntei todas as peças para a minha vitória, uma nova evolução se inicia! Não perca! Próximo capítulo de **_**Yu-Gi-Oh! Next Generation Água da evolução! Cosmic Blistar Dragon!**_** - Diz Gohan**


	15. NG 15 Cosmic Blistar Dragon

**Yu-Gi-Oh! NG Capítulo 15**

No capítulo anterior de Yu-Gi-Oh! NG:

Gohan está duelando com Gora, quando Gora parecia certo de sua vitória, Gohan consegue juntar as peças para a sua vitória!

**Capítulo 15 - Água da evolução! Cosmic Blistar Dragon! **

**Signature Card: Cosmic Blistar Dragon**

__**Duelo 10 - Gohan VS Gora **

__** 2400LP VS 4000LP **

**Turno 6 : Gohan (Gohan 2400LP VS Gora 4000LP)**

**-Agora eu juntei as peças para a minha vitória! - Diz Gohan**

**-Isso não pode ser, não tem como derrotar o meu Blistar Golem! Ele ganhou o efeito do Blistar Defender, ele não pode ser destruido em batalha e não levo Battle Damage! - Diz Gora**

**-Eu sincronizo T.G. Recipro Dragonfly e Stardust Dragon com Formula Synchron! **_**"A união de novos poderes vão se revelando, assim como a nova evolução! Traga a vitória! Delta Accel Synchro Summon!" **_**Apareça, Cosmic Blistar Dragon (12/4000/4000) em modo de ataque! - Diz Gohan**

**-Ativo a minha armadilha, Blistar Ring, quando um monstro é invocado no lado do oponente, ele inflige dano igual a metade do ATK do monstro invocado! - Diz Gora**

**Pontos de vida do Gohan caem para 400**

**-Agora eu vou Normal Summon Cosmic Caller (1/500/0) que eu guardei para esse momento em modo de ataque! - Diz Gohan**

**-Efeito do Cosmic Blistar Dragon, quando um monstro é invocado o dono da carta ganha pontos de vida igual ao ATK do monstro invocado! - Diz Gohan**

**Pontos de vida do Gohan sobem para 900**

**-Efeito do Cosmic Blistar Dragon, ele ganha 1 Cosmic Counter para cada monstro que foi invocado - Diz Gohan**

**-Apenas o Cosmic Caller foi invocado, então ele fica com 1 Cosmic Counter - Diz Gohan**

**-Cosmic Blistar Dragon ganha 800 ATK para cada Cosmic Counter! - Diz Gohan**

**-4800 pontos não é o suficiente! - Diz Gora**

**-Efeito do Cosmic Caller, eu posso retornar ele para a minha mão, e se eu usei esse efeito, eu posso puxar uma carta! - Diz Gohan**

**-Ativo a armadilha, Ultimate Offering! Por pagar 500 pontos de vida, eu posso fazer mais Normal Summon! - Diz Gohan**

**-Essa não... ele pode aumentar o ataque do Cosmic Blistar Dragon para o infinito com isso! - Pensa Gora**

**-Eu pago 500 pontos de vida, e Normal Summon Cosmic Caller de novo - Diz Gohan**

**-O ataque do Cosmic Caller é 500, então eu recupero os mesmos 500 pontos de vida que eu paguei para Normal Summon ele com a Ultimate Offering! - Diz Gohan**

**-Cosmic Blistar Dragon ganha mais um Cosmic Counter! - Diz Gohan**

**-E eu vou retornar Cosmic Caller de novo para a minha mão, ativando assim, o loop que vai aumentando o ATK do Cosmic Blistar Dragon! - Diz Gohan**

**Gohan paga 500 LP para Normal Summon Cosmic Caller, e pelo efeito do Cosmic Blistar Dragon, ele recupera os mesmos 500 LP que ele pagou, Cosmic Blistar Dragon fica cada vez mais forte com isso, Gohan continua fazendo esse combo até que Cosmic Blistar Dragon fique com 7 Cosmic Counters**

**-Já que ele tem 7 Cosmic Counters, o ataque dele sobe para 9600! - Diz Gohan**

**-Ativo o efeito do Cosmic Blistar Dragon, removendo esses 7 Cosmic Counters, eu posso destruir todos os monstros do oponente! - Diz Gohan**

**-Impossível! - Diz Gora**

**-O ataque do Cosmic Blistar Dragon volta ao normal - Diz Gohan**

**-Cosmic Blistar Dragon, ataque direto! - Diz Gohan**

**Pontos de vida do Gora caem para 0**

**Gohan vence o duelo!**

**-Belo combo! - Diz Astral**

**-Isso não acaba aqui, os outros 5 Spirit Hunters que restam são bem mais fortes do que eu! - Diz Gora**

**-Eu conseguirei derrotar eles e retornar toda a cidade ao normal! - Diz Gohan**

**-Isso é... impossível... - Diz Gora**

**Gora desaparece**

**-Freed, consegui te vingar por completo agora! - Pensa Gohan**

**Continua...**

**No próximo capítulo de Yu-Gi-Oh! NG...**

**Capítulo 16 - A passagem para o Mundo Duel Monsters! Gohan VS Stall King! **

**Signature Card: Star Defender**

**Cartas feitas especialmente para essa fan fic: Cosmic Caller, Cosmic Blistar Dragon, Blistar Ring, Blistar Defender**

**-Está na hora de ir para o Mundo Duel Monsters, porém para eu poder passar eu vou precisar derrotar um rei! Não perca! Próximo capítulo de **_**Yu-Gi-Oh! Next Generation A passagem para o Mundo Duel Monsters! Gohan VS Stall King!**_** - Diz Gohan**


	16. NG 16 Passagem para o Mundo Duel Monster

**Yu-Gi-Oh! NG Capítulo 16**

No capítulo anterior de Yu-Gi-Oh! NG:

Gohan derrota Gora no duelo, porém, a cidade não voltou ao normal, o que resta a fazer agora é retornar ao Mundo Duel Monsters

**Capítulo 16 - A passagem para o Mundo Duel Monsters! Gohan VS Stall King! **

**Signature Card: Star Defender**

**-O que eu deveria fazer agora? - Pensa Gohan**

**-Gohan! Talvez a gente deveria retornar ao Mundo Duel Monsters, talvez os outros 5 Spirit Hunters estejam lá! - Diz Astral**

**-Eu sei, mas como é que vou lá? - Pergunta Gohan**

**-É claro! Ao norte daqui tem uma Torre da Kaiba Corporation, rumores dizem que lá tem uma passagem para outros mundos - Diz Gohan**

**-Então é para lá que vamos - Diz Astral**

**Gohan e Astral vão para o norte, e chegam na Kaiba Tower**

**-Aqui estamos, estou surpreso que esse lugar não sumiu... - Diz Gohan**

**-Gohan, não baixe a sua guarda - Diz Astral**

**-Parado aí! - Diz uma voz**

**-Tem alguém aqui? - Pergunta Gohan surpreso**

**-Eu sou o Stall King, e não posso deixar você entrar! - Diz o SK**

**-Stall King? - Pergunta Gohan**

**-Se você quiser entrar, duele comigo e vença! - Diz SK**

**-Muito bem então - Diz Gohan**

__**Duelo 11 - Gohan VS SK **

__** 4000LP VS 4000LP **

**-Duelo! - Diz Gohan e SK**

**Turno 1: SK (Gohan 4000LP VS SK 4000LP)**

**-Eu vou começar - Diz SK**

**-Eu invoco Stall Knight(3/1000/0) em modo de defesa! - Diz SK**

**-0 de defesa... - Pensa Gohan**

**-Enquanto Stall Knight estiver no campo, cada jogador só pode atacar com um monstro por vez - Diz SK**

**-Termino a minha vez - Diz SK**

**Turno 2: Gohan (Gohan 4000LP VS SK 4000LP)**

**-Quando o meu oponente só controla monstros em modo de defesa, eu posso Special Summon Stardust Breaker (4/1600/1000) da minha mão em modo de ataque! - Diz Gohan**

**-Quando eu controlo um monstro Stardust no meu lado do campo, eu posso Special Summon Stardust Blaster (7/2000/2000) da minha mão em modo de ataque! - Diz Gohan**

**-Eu invoco da minha mão Stardust Phantom (1/0/0) em modo de ataque! - Diz Gohan**

**-Agora eu sacrifico os meus 3 monstros "Stardust" para Special Summon Stardust Golem (8/2500/2000) da minha mão em modo de ataque! - Diz Gohan**

**-Stardust Golem ganha 800 ATK para cada monstro sacrificado para invocar ele, ele fica com 4900 ATK! - Diz Gohan**

**-Stardust Golem ataque o Stall Knight! - Diz Gohan**

**-Stardust Golem inflige Piercing Damage! - Diz Gohan**

**-Pelo efeito do Stall Knight, quando ele é destruido em batalha, todo o dano é cortado pela metade - Diz SK**

**Pontos de vida do SK caem para 1550**

**-E para cada 500 pontos de vida que eu perdi, o efeito dele manda uma carta do topo do seu deck pro cemitério - Diz SK**

**-Eu perdi 2450, mande 4 cartas pro cemitério! - Diz SK**

**-A estratégia dele... é a destruição de decks... - Pensa Gohan**

**-Deixo uma carta virada para baixo e termino a minha vez - Diz Gohan**

**Turno 3: SK (Gohan 4000LP VS SK 1550LP) (Gohan 30 cartas no deck VS SK 34 cartas no deck)**

**-Minha vez - Diz SK (33 cartas no deck)**

**-Eu invoco Stall Soldier (2/0/0) em modo de ataque! - Diz SK**

**-0 de ataque... que efeito será que ele tem...? - Pensa Gohan**

**-Termino a minha vez - Diz SK  
><strong>

**Turno 4: Gohan (Gohan 4000LP VS SK 1550LP) (Gohan 30 cartas no deck VS SK 33 cartas no deck)**

**-Minha vez - Diz Gohan (29 cartas no deck)**

**-Stardust Golem, ataque o Stall Soldier! - Diz Gohan**

**-Efeito dele, banindo ele quando o oponente ataca, eu encerro a Battle Phase, e o oponente deve descartar cartas do topo do deck igual a soma do level de todos os monstros dele - Diz SK**

**Gohan fica com 21 cartas no deck**

**-Termino a minha vez - Diz Gohan**

**Turno 5: SK (Gohan 4000LP VS SK 1550LP) (Gohan 21 cartas no deck VS SK 33 cartas no deck)**

**-Minha vez - Diz SK (32 cartas no deck)**

**-Ativo a carta mágica contínua, Stall Bomb, na Standby Phase de cada jogador, ele deve descartar cartas do topo do deck igual ao maior level do monstro que ele possui no campo - Diz SK**

**-Essa não... - Diz Gohan**

**-E eu Special Summon Stall King(10/0/0) em modo de defesa, enquanto Stall Bomb estiver no jogo, eu posso Special Summon ele da minha mão - Diz SK**

**-E eu não sou afetado pela Stall Bomb enquanto ele estiver no campo e ele não pode ser destruido em batalha - Diz SK**

**-Ele é uma carta... - Pensa Gohan**

**-Deixo uma carta virada para baixo e termino a minha vez - Diz SK**

**Turno 6: Gohan (Gohan 4000LP VS SK 1550LP) (Gohan 21 cartas no deck VS SK 32 cartas no deck)**

**-Minha vez - Diz Gohan (20 cartas no deck)**

**Gohan fica com 12 cartas no deck**

**-Efeito do Dandylion que acabou sendo descartado por causa da sua carta é ativado agora, ele cria 2 Fluff Token (1/0/0) em modo de defesa! - Diz Gohan**

**-Ativo a minha armadilha, Stall Archer, enquanto essa carta estiver em jogo, quando o oponente faz Special Summon, ele deve destruir um dos monstros Special Summon e o oponente descarta uma carta do topo do deck - Diz SK**

**Gohan fica com 19 cartas no deck**

**-Agora você abriu a porta da minha vitória - Diz Gohan**

**-Como é? - Pergunta SK**

**-Ativo a minha armadilha, Star Trade, sacrificando um monstro Stardust do meu campo, eu posso Special Summon um monstro da minha mão com metade do level! - Diz Gohan**

**-Porém, toda vez que um monstro com o mesmo nome do que eu invocar sair do campo nesse turno, o meu oponente puxa uma carta - Diz Gohan**

**-Eu sacrifico Stardust Golem (8) para Special Summon da minha mão Star Defender (4/0/2400) - Diz Gohan**

**-Pelo efeito da minha armadilha, o seu monstro é destruido - Diz SK**

**-E pelo efeito do meu monstro, ele é Special Summon quando ele é destruido por um efeito de carta do oponente - Diz Gohan**

**-E se lembre, pelo efeito da minha armadilha e pelo efeito do meu monstro, você puxa um total de 2 cartas - Diz Gohan**

**SK fica com 30 cartas no deck**

**Gohan fica com 18 cartas no deck**

**-E assim, o loop infinito continua - Diz Gohan**

**SK fica com 30-28-26-24-22-20-18-16-14-12-10-8-6-4-2-0-Perdeu**

**Gohan fica com 18-17-16-15-14-13-12-11-10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3**

**-E pelas regras, quando você não tem cartas no deck e precisa puxar cartas, você perde - Diz Gohan**

**Gohan vence o duelo**

**-Não temos tempo a perder - Diz Gohan**

**Continua...**

**No próximo capítulo de Yu-Gi-Oh! NG...**

**Capítulo 17 - Impacto de um Tag Duel! Gohan e Astral! **

**Signature Card: StarNova Girl**

**Cartas feitas especialmente para essa fan fic: Star Defender, Star Trade, Stardust Golem, Stall King, Stall Bomb, Stall Soldier, Stall Archer, Stardust Breaker, Stardust Blaster**

**-Chegamos no Mundo Duel Monsters, porém o lugar está diferente! Uma dupla de bandidos aparece, será que eles são Spirit Hunters! Não perca! Próximo capítulo de **_**Yu-Gi-Oh! Next Generation Impacto de um Tag Duel! Gohan e Astral!**_** - Diz Gohan**


	17. NG 17 Tag duel de Gohan e Astral

**Yu-Gi-Oh! NG Capítulo 17**

No capítulo anterior de Yu-Gi-Oh! NG:

Para voltar ao Mundo Duel Monsters, Gohan duela com Stall King para liberar a passagem, porém, será que realmente possui uma passagem para lá?

**Capítulo 17 - Impacto de um Tag Duel! Gohan e Astral! **

**Signature Card: StarNova Girl**

**-Esse aqui é o Painel de Controle da Kaiba Corporation, estou surpreso em que não esteja danificado - Diz Gohan**

**Gohan mexe nos controles até que ativa uma espécie de "Portal"**

**-Um... portal? - Diz Gohan**

**-Para onde será que vai nos levar? - Pergunta Astral**

**-Só tem um jeito de descobrir... - Diz Gohan**

**Gohan e Astral entram no portal e acabam parando no Mundo Duel Monsters!**

**-Esse é o Mundo Duel Monsters? Mas está completamente diferente! - Diz Gohan**

**-Parados aí! - Diz um guarda**

**-Acabamos de chegar, qual é o problema aqui? - Pergunta Gohan**

**-Isso não é da sua conta! - Diz outro guarda**

**-Nos diga, o que aconteceu? - Pergunta Astral**

**-Só vamos dizer... se vocês vencerem um Tag Duel! - Diz um guarda**

**-Tag Duel? - Pergunta Gohan**

**-Exatamente, nós dois contra vocês dois, cada equipe tem 8000 pontos de vida, se um duelista de uma equipe perder a equipe toda perde - Diz um guarda**

**-Sem problemas, não vamos perder! - Diz Gohan**

__**Duelo 12 - Gohan e Astral VS Guarda A e Guarda B **

__** 8000LP VS 8000LP **

**-Tag Duel, começar! - Diz Guarda B**

**-Duelo! - Diz Gohan, Astral, Guarda A e Guarda B**

**-Muito bem, a ordem é a seguinte, primeiro sou eu, depois Astral, depois o meu parceiro e depois Gohan - Diz Guarda A**

**-Tudo bem... - Diz Gohan**

**-Porém, ninguém pode atacar no primeiro turno - Diz Guarda A**

**-Certo... - Diz Gohan**

**-E tem mais uma coisa, os cemitérios são compartilhados, assim como o campo, portanto pode atacar com os monstros do parceiro - Diz Guarda A**

**Turno 1: Guarda A (Gohan/Astral 8000 LP VS Guarda A/B 8000 LP)**

**-Eu começo invocando Lyra, the Defender (4/0/0) em modo de defesa! - Diz Guarda A**

**-Termino a minha vez - Diz Guarda A**

**-Um monstro com 0 pontos de ataque e defesa... - Pensa Gohan**

**Turno 2: Astral (Gohan/Astral 8000 LP VS Guarda A/B 8000 LP)**

**-Na minha vez, se só o meu oponente controla monstros, eu posso Special Summon Cyber Dragon (5/2100/1600) no modo de ataque! - Diz Astral**

**-Cyber Dragon? Astral está usando uma cópia do meu deck? - Pensa Gohan**

**-Eu invoco normalmente Junk Synchron (3/1300/500) - Diz Astral**

**-Agora eu sincronizo Cyber Dragon com Junk Synchron! **_**"Meus desejos vão se tornar uma estrela cadente! Torne-se o caminho em que a luz brilha"**_**! Synchro Summon! Apareça, minha alma, Stardust Dragon****(8/2500/2000) em modo de ataque!**

**-Stardust Dragon! - Pensa Gohan**

**-Deixo duas cartas viradas para baixo e termino a minha vez - Diz Astral**

**Turno 3: Guarda B (Gohan/Astral 8000 LP VS Guarda A/B 8000 LP)**

**-Eu invoco Lyra, the Defender (4/0/0) em modo de defesa! - Diz Guarda B**

**-Ele invocou o mesmo monstro do parceiro... - Pensa Gohan**

**-Termino a minha vez - Diz Guarda B**

**-O que será que eles estão planejando... - Pensa Gohan**

**Turno 4: Gohan (Gohan/Astral 8000 LP VS Guarda A/B 8000 LP)**

**-Minha vez! - Diz Gohan**

**-Pelo sistema de Tag Duel, o campo é compartilhado, então... eu posso ver as cartas viradas para baixo de Astral! - Pensa Gohan**

**-Victim Sanctuary e... Shooting Sonic! - Pensa Gohan**

**-Astral tem essas cartas e eu não tenho... - Pensa Gohan**

**-Eu invoco Stardust Phantom (1/0/0) em modo de ataque! - Diz Gohan**

**-Banindo um monstro Stardust no meu lado do campo eu posso Special Summon StarNecro Girl(6/2000/1700) da minha mão em modo de ataque - Diz Gohan**

**-Deixo uma carta virada para baixo e termino a minha vez - Diz Gohan**

**Turno 5: Guarda A (Gohan/Astral 8000 LP VS Guarda A/B 8000 LP)**

**-Isso não é nada! - Diz Guarda A**

**-Sacrifico os dois Lyra, the Defender (4/0/0) para Tribute Summon Sarc, the Destroyer (8/2300/3000) em modo de ataque! - Diz Guarda A**

**-Sarc, the Destroyer, ataque StarNecro Girl! - Diz Guarda A**

**-Ativo a minha carta virada para baixo, Mirror Force! - Diz Gohan**

**-Quando um monstro oponente ataca, ela destrói todos os monstros do oponente! - Diz Gohan**

**-Efeito do Sarc, the Destroyer, quando o oponente ativa uma armadilha, eu posso negar ela e destruir uma vez por turno! - Diz Guarda A**

**-Não desta vez! - Diz Gohan**

**-Ativo o efeito do Stardust Dragon, sacrificando ele eu nego o efeito do Sarc, the Destroyer! - Diz Astral**

**-Porém, eu vou usar a minha mágica, Victim Sanctuary, ela nega o efeito do Stardust Dragon, e destrói cartas do oponente igual ou menos a quantidade de cartas no nosso campo! - Diz Astral**

**-Nós temos 5! - Diz Gohan**

**-Porém, nós sómente destruiremos Sarc, the Destroyer! - Diz Astral**

**-Termino a minha vez - Diz Guarda A**

**Turno 6: Astral (Gohan/Astral 8000 LP VS Guarda A/B 8000 LP)**

**-Stardust Dragon, ataque direto! - Diz Astral**

**Pontos de vida de Guarda A/B caem para 5500**

**-Hora de StarNecro Girl atacar! - Diz Astral**

**Pontos de vida de Guarda A/B caem para 3500**

**-Deixo uma carta virada para baixo e termino a minha vez! - Diz Astral**

**Turno 7: Guarda B (Gohan/Astral 8000 LP VS Guarda A/B 3500 LP)**

**-Eu invoco Bric, the Barrier (1/0/2500) em modo de defesa! - Diz Guarda B**

**-Um monstro de level 1 com 2500 de defesa... deve ter um baita de um efeito negativo... - Pensa Gohan**

**-Termino a minha vez - Diz Guarda B**

**Turno 8: Gohan (Gohan/Astral 8000 LP VS Guarda A/B 3500 LP)**

**-Gohan, use o meu poder! - Diz Astral**

**-Certo, minha alma, Stardust Dragon, ataque Bric, the Barrier! - Diz Gohan**

**-Ativo a minha carta virada para baixo, Shooting Sonic, quando Stardust Dragon ataca, ele ganha ATK igual a DEF do monstro atacado, e se o monstro estiver em modo de defesa, ele inflige Piercing Damage! - Diz Astral**

**-Como é? - Pergunta Guarda B**

**Pontos de vida de Guarda A/B caem para 1000**

**-StarNecro Girl, ataque final! - Diz Gohan**

**-Quando Bric, the Barrier é destruido em batalha, a Battle Phase se encerra automaticamente... - Diz Guarda B**

**-Deixo uma carta virada para baixo e termino a minha vez - Diz Gohan**

**-Eu tenho um plano... mas só vou poder fazer isso no meu próximo turno - Pensa Gohan**

**Turno 9: Guarda A (Gohan/Astral 8000 LP VS Guarda A/B 1000 LP)**

**-Quando eu tenho 1000 pontos de vida ou menos, eu posso reviver Bric, the Barrier do meu cemitério (1/0/2500) em modo de defesa! - Diz Guarda A**

**-Um efeito que permite um monstro desses terminar instantaneamente a Battle Phase... Se ficar toda hora revivendo... vamos ter problemas - Pensa Gohan**

**-Termino a minha vez - Diz Guarda A**

**Turno 10: Astral (Gohan/Astral 8000 LP VS Guarda A/B 1000 LP)**

**-Esse monstro além de terminar a Battle Phase quando é destruido em batalha, ele pode se autoreviver... e não parece ter um efeito negativo... - Pensa Gohan**

**-Vou deixar uma carta virada para baixo e termino a minha vez - Diz Astral**

**Turno 11: Guarda B (Gohan/Astral 8000 LP VS Guarda A/B 1000 LP)**

**-Ativo a minha carta mágica contínua, Guard Life, na End Phase do turno do oponente que ele não atacou, eu recupero 800 LP - Diz Guarda B**

**-Termino a minha vez - Diz Guarda B**

**Turno 12: Gohan (Gohan/Astral 8000LP VS Guarda A/B 1000 LP)**

**-Eu invoco Stardust Female (2/0/0) em modo de ataque! - Diz Gohan**

**-Eu sincronizo StarNecro Girl com Stardust Female! Synchro Summon! Apareça, StarNova Girl (8/2000/1700) no modo de ataque! - Diz Gohan**

**-Essa coisinha ai não pode nos vencer - Diz Guarda A**

**-Isso é o que vocês pensam... - Diz Gohan**

**No próximo capítulo de Yu-Gi-Oh! NG...**

**Capítulo 18 -** **Dragão Majestico! Apareça! (Majestic Chaos Dragon)**

**Signature Card: Majestic Chaos Dragon**

**Cartas feitas especialmente para essa fan fic: StarNecro Girl, StarNova Girl, Stardust Female, Victim Sanctuary, Shooting Sonic, Bric, the Barrier, Lyra, the Defender, Sarc, the Destroyer**

**-Eu e Astral estamos num Tag Duel, conseguimos virar o jogo, porém, os guardas tinham um trunfo escondido... nós também temos! Não Perca! O Próximo Capítulo de **_**Yu-Gi-Oh! Next Generation Dragão Majestico! Apareça! **_**- Diz Gohan**


	18. NG 18 Majestic Chaos Dragon

**Yu-Gi-Oh! NG Capítulo 18**

No capítulo anterior de Yu-Gi-Oh! NG:

Gohan e Astral enfrentam 2 Guardas num duelo para poderem passar para um castelo, porém, não parece ser fácil já que o trabalho em equipe deles estão a tona.

**Capítulo 18 -** **Dragão Majestico! Apareça! (Majestic Chaos Dragon)**

**Signature Card: Majestic Chaos Dragon**

**Turno 12: Gohan (Gohan/Astral 8000 LP VS Guarda A/B 1000 LP)**

**-Pelo efeito de Stardust Female usado na Synchro Summon de StarNova Girl, o efeito de Bric é negado, o que significa que não tem mais como se salvarem! - Diz Gohan**

**-Essa não, se ele destruir a nossa barreira, já eramos! - Diz Guarda B**

**-Porém... não tem força suficiente para destruir Bric! - Diz Guarda A**

**-Isso é o que vocês pensam! - Diz Gohan**

**-Eu ativo a minha carta mágica rápida, Star Speed. Só pode ser ativada se controlo um Stardust Dragon, nesse turno, apenas uma vez, posso ativar uma armadilha da minha mão! - Diz Gohan**

**-Ativo a carta armadilha, Call of the Haunted, revivendo StarNecro Girl (6/2000/1700) em modo de ataque! - Diz Gohan**

**-Onde você está querendo chegar? - Diz Guarda A**

**-Está na hora de eu usar a minha armadilha, Stardust Chaos Storm! - Diz Gohan**

**-Essa carta só pode ser ativada se controlamos 3 monstros "Stardust" - Diz Gohan**

**-Agora, para cada monstro no nosso campo, a gente pode destruir uma carta do seu campo - Diz Astral**

**-E vocês perderam 800 pontos de dano para cada carta destruida por esse efeito! - Diz Gohan**

**Pontos de vida de Guarda A e B caem para 200**

**-Agora, Stardust Dragon! Ataque direto! Shooting Sonic! - Diz Gohan**

**-Eu ativo o efeito de Battle Fader, pulando a batalha e invocando ele (1/0/0) - Diz Guarda A**

**-Essa não... já queria vencer o duelo agora - Diz Gohan**

**-Termino a minha vez - Diz Gohan**

**Turno 13: Guarda A (Gohan/Astral 8000 LP VS Guarda A/B 200 LP)**

**-Ativo da minha mão, a carta mágica, Meteor Impact, essa carta faz com que o oponente leve 800 pontos de dano para cada carta no campo dele! - Diz Guarda A**

**-Vamos ver... Astral tem Stardust Dragon e 3 cartas viradas, eu tenho StarNova Girl e StarNecro Girl... isso dá um total de 4800 de dano numa só carta! - Pensa Gohan**

**Pontos de Vida de Gohan e Astral caem para 3200**

**-Vou deixar uma carta virada para baixo e deixo assim - Diz Guarda A**

**Turno 14: Astral (Gohan/Astral 3200 LP VS Guarda A/B 200 LP)**

**-Eu passo a minha vez - Diz Astral**

**-Ele não vai nem atacar o Battle Fader? - Pensa Gohan**

**Turno 15: Guarda B (Gohan/Astral 3200 LP VS Guarda A/B 200 LP)**

**-Ativo a Meteor Impact! - Diz Guarda B**

**-De novo não! - Diz Gohan**

**-Ativo a minha carta armadilha, Stardust Counter, eu nego a sua mágica e ela retorna pro deck - Diz Astral**

**-Salvos - Pensa Gohan**

**-Ativo a minha carta Meteor Burst Destruction, na ativação, ela não pode ser negada, no fim do turno do oponente, todos os monstros serão destruidos e vocês perderão 1000 LP para cada um.**

**-Termino a minha vez - Diz Guarda B**

**Turno 16: Gohan (Gohan/Astral 3200 LP VS Guarda A/B 200 LP)**

**-Gohan, ainda temos chance de vencer! - Diz Astral**

**-Minha vez - Diz Gohan**

**-Invoco Battle Fader (1/0/0) em modo de ataque! - Diz Gohan**

**-Agora eu faço a Chaos Xyz Change! Construindo uma Overlay Network somente com o Stardust Dragon para Xyz Summon Stardust Dragon/Chaos Mode (8/3500/3000) - Diz Gohan**

**-Por causa do efeito dele, estamos salvos, pois as nossas cartas não podem ser destruidas - Diz Gohan**

**-Não se eu descartar Effect Veiler para negar - Diz Guarda B**

**-Ainda não vamos perder! - Diz Gohan**

**-Ativo a minha carta mágica, Overlay Tune, só pode ser ativada se eu controlo um Monstro Xyz. Agora posso Special Summon um monstro Tuner do meu deck ou mão de level 4 ou menor, eu vou Special Summon Majestic Dragon (1/0/0) em modo de ataque! - Diz Gohan**

**-E o que você planeja fazer com isso? Mais monstros para se destruirem? - Diz Guarda A**

**-Não desta vez! - Diz Gohan**

**-Eu sincronizo Battle Fader e Stardust Dragon/Chaos Mode com Majestic Dragon! - Diz Gohan**

**-Isso é impossível! Não tem como fazer uma Synchro Summon usando um monstro Xyz! - Diz Guarda B**

**-Special Synchro Summon! Apareça, Majestic Chaos Dragon (10/4200/3500) em modo de ataque! - Diz Gohan**

**-A Synchro Summon de Majestic Chaos Dragon trata o Rank 8 de Stardust Dragon/Chaos Mode como Level 8, portanto, essa é uma Synchro Summon legal! - Diz Gohan**

**-O efeito de Majestic Chaos Dragon é ativado, banindo todos os monstros de nossos cemitérios, e para cada um ele ganha um Overlay Counter, e para cada Overlay Counter nele, ele ganha 200 ATK - Diz Gohan**

**-Vamos ver, tem Stardust Dragon, Stardust Female, Junk Synchron, Cyber Dragon, Stardust Dragon/Chaos Mode, Battle Fader, Majestic Dragon nos nossos cemitérios - Pensa Astral**

**-Temos 7 monstros! Ele ganha 7 Overlay Counters e 1400 ATK! - Diz Gohan**

**O Ataque de Majestic Chaos Dragon vai de 4200 para 5600**

**-StarNova Girl, destrua o Battle Fader! - Diz Gohan**

**-Majestic Chaos Dragon, ataque direto! - Diz Gohan**

**Pontos de vida do Guarda A/B caem para 0**

**No próximo capítulo de Yu-Gi-Oh! NG...**

**Capítulo 19 -** **Novo Rival! Kaiser aparece! (Heroic Guard Troia)**

**Signature Card: Heroic Guard Troia**

**Cartas feitas especialmente para essa fan fic: StarNecro Girl, StarNova Girl, Stardust Female, Stardust Dragon/Chaos Mode, Majestic Chaos Dragon, Overlay Tune, Meteor Impact, Meteor Burst Destruction, Stardust Counter, Bric, the Defender, Stardust Chaos Storm, Star Speed**

**-Nós ganhamos e entramos numa região estranha do Mundo Duel Monsters, derrepente, um humano aparece! Não Perca! O Próximo Capítulo de **_**Yu-Gi-Oh! Next Generation Novo Rival! Kaiser aparece!**_** - Diz Gohan**


	19. NG 19 Heroic Guard Troia

**Yu-Gi-Oh! NG Capítulo 19**

**Segunda Temporada: Mundo da Escuridão**

No capítulo anterior de Yu-Gi-Oh! NG:

Gohan e Astral vencem o Tag Duel, porém, as trevas já estão dominando o Mundo Duel Monsters, será que eles vão poder salvar o mundo?

**Capítulo 19 -** **Novo Rival! Kaiser aparece!**

**Signature Card: Heroic Guard Troia**

**-Esse lugar já teve dias melhores - Diz Gohan andando num cemitério**

**-Esse lugar está muito estranho, como a gente veio parar aqui? - Pergunta Astral**

**-Quem sabe... esse lugar é doido - Diz Gohan**

**-Não se mova ou você terá que morrer - Diz uma voz**

**-Quem falou isso? - Diz Gohan procurando pela voz**

**-Eu falei isso - Diz um homem se mostrando para Gohan e Astral**

**-Bah... e quem é você? - Diz Gohan**

**-É muito raro encontrar um humano nesse mundo, já que você está aqui, acho que esse mundo poderá ter paz - Diz o homem**

**-O meu nome é Kaiser - Diz Kaiser**

**-Você é um daqueles Spirit Hunters? - Diz Astral**

**-Não, não sou um deles... mas também sou amigo deles ao mesmo tempo - Diz Kaiser**

**-Olha, não tenho tempo para conversar, preciso achar os 5 Spirit Hunters remanescentes... - Diz Gohan**

**-5 remanescentes? No total existem 7 pelo o que eu sei... espere! - Diz Kaiser**

**-Duele comigo, me mostre a sua habilidade que derrotou os Spirit Hunters! - Diz Kaiser**

**-Não estou com a minima vontade de duelar com você aqui agora - Diz Gohan**

**De repente, Kaiser lança uma Duel Anchor no Duel Disk de Gohan, proibindo a saída dele**

**-Já disse que não to afim de duelar com você - Diz Gohan**

**-Você me parece interessante... só poderá sair dessa área se me vencer num duelo mesmo - Diz Kaiser**

__**Duelo 13 - Gohan VS Kaiser **

__** 8000LP VS 8000LP **

**-8000 pontos de vida? - Diz Gohan**

**-Estou muito a fim de ver suas habilidades, então vamos fazer um duelo completo - Diz Kaiser**

**Turno 1: Kaiser (Gohan 8000 LP VS Kaiser 8000 LP)**

**-Eu invoco o Heroic Guard Saber Summon em modo de ataque (4/0/1000) e pelo seu efeito, eu posso Special Summon Heroic Guard Spartas (4/1600/2000) - Diz Kaiser**

**-Já vai fazer uma Xyz Summon logo no primeiro turno? - Diz Gohan**

**-Usando Heroic Guard Saber Summon e Heroic Guard Spartas, eu crio uma Overlay Network com esses dois monstros! Xyz Summon! Apareça, Heroic Guard Troia (4/2000/2000)! - Diz Kaiser**

**-Vou deixar uma carta virada para baixo e termino a minha vez - Diz Kaiser**

**Turno 2: Gohan (Gohan 8000 LP VS Kaiser 8000 LP)**

**-É a minha vez! - Diz Gohan**

**-Vamos, me mostre as suas habilidades que foram capaz de derrotar 2 Spirit Hunters - Pensa Kaiser**

**-Eu invoco Jumbo Synchron (4/1200/2000) em modo de ataque! - Diz Gohan**

**-Pelo seu efeito, quando é invocado, eu posso trazer Jumbo Tokens até encher a minha zona de monstros, e o level deles é igual ao número de monstros que o oponente controla + 1! - Diz Gohan**

**-Eu sincronizo 2 Jumbo Token com Jumbo Synchron. "Meus desejos vão se tornar uma porta que abre o caminho para os meus sonhos, que essa porta se abra de uma vez para brilhar toda a luz"! Synchro Summon! Apareça, minha alma, Stardust Dragon (8/2500/2000) em modo de ataque! - Diz Gohan**

**-Então é esse... Stardust Dragon - Diz Kaiser**

**-Stardust Dragon, Shooting Sonic no Troia! - Diz Gohan**

**Pontos de vida de Kaiser caem para 7500**

**-Sinto muito dizer, mas Heroic Guard Troia não pode ser destruido em batalha - Diz Kaiser**

**-Vou deixar uma carta virada para baixo e termino a minha vez... - Diz Gohan**

**Turno 3: Kaiser (Gohan 8000 LP VS Kaiser 7500 LP)**

**-Minha vez - Diz Kaiser**

**-Invoco o Heroic Guard Double Shield (4/0/1900) em modo de defesa! - Diz Kaiser**

**-Ativo o efeito do Double Shield, usando ele como uma Solo Overlay, eu construo uma Overlay Network! Xyz Summon! Apareça Heroic Challenger Atenas (4/2500/2500) - Diz Kaiser**

**-Uma Xyz Summon com apenas um monstro... - Pensa Gohan**

**-Ativo a minha armadilha Heroic Guard Burst, equipando no Troia, fazendo ele ganhar pontos de ataque igual a diferença de nossos pontos de vida. - Diz Kaiser**

**-Troia, com 2500 ATK pode destruir Stardust Dragon sem se ferir agora. Troia atacar! Depois Atenas ataca direto! - Diz Kaiser**

**Pontos de vida do Gohan caem para 5500**

**-Isso é tudo o que você tem? Nem sequer usei todo o meu poder! - Diz Kaiser**

**-É a minha vez agora! - Diz Gohan**

**No próximo capítulo de Yu-Gi-Oh! NG...**

**Capítulo 20 - Fusão de Xyz! WoodHammer dá as caras!**

**Signature Card: Heroic Champion WoodHammer**

**Cartas feitas especialmente para essa fan fic: Heroic Guard Troia, Heroic Challenger Atenas, Heroic Guard Burst, Heroic Guard Double Shield, Heroic Guard Sparta, Heroic Guard Saber Summon, Jumbo Synchron**

**-Eu estou duelando com Kaiser, quando do nada ele combina a força de seus dois monstros Heroic mais poderosos! Não Perca! **_**Fusão de Xyz! WoodHammer dá as caras! **_**- Diz Gohan**


	20. NG 20 Heroic Champion WoodHammer

**Yu-Gi-Oh! NG Capítulo 20**

**Segunda Temporada: Mundo da Escuridão**

No capítulo anterior de Yu-Gi-Oh! NG:

Gohan continua o seu duelo com Kaiser, porém, Gohan se encontra numa situação de perigo, e o seu melhor monstro foi destruido

**Capítulo 20 - Fusão de Xyz! WoodHammer dá as caras!**

**Signature Card: Heroic Champion WoodHammer**

**Turno 4: Gohan (Gohan 5500 LP VS Kaiser 7500 LP)**

**-No segundo turno dele, ele já foi capaz de derrotar o Stardust Dragon... ele é um tipo de oponente que nunca enfrentei antes! - Pensa Gohan**

**-Eu invoco Shooting Warrior (2/500/600) em modo de ataque! - Diz Gohan**

**-Pelo efeito dele, sacrificando ele, eu posso reviver um monstro tuner e um não tuner do meu cemitério! - Diz Gohan**

**-Eu revivo Stardust Dragon e Jumbo Synchron, pelo efeito de Jumbo Synchron, eu invoco dois Jumbo Tokens, ambos com level 3! - Diz Gohan**

**-Eu sincronizo Jumbo Synchron com os 2 Jumbo Tokens! Synchro Summon! Apareça, Jumbo Warrior (10/3000/3000)! - Diz Gohan**

**-Jumbo Warrior, ataque Heroic Challenger Atenas! - Diz Gohan**

**-Pelo efeito de Atenas, tirando um Xyz Material, eu movo o ataque para o Troia! - Diz Kaiser**

**Pontos de vida do Kaiser caem para 7000**

**-O efeito de Jumbo Warrior é ativado, se ele ataca um monstro e inflige dano, mas não pôde destruir ele em batalha, o ataque desse monstro passa para 0! - Diz Gohan**

**-E tem mais, Jumbo Warrior pode atacar de novo! - Diz Gohan**

**Pontos de vida do Kaiser caem para 4000**

**-Stardust Dragon, sua vez! - Diz Gohan**

**Pontos de vida do Kaiser caem para 1500**

**-Nada mal... - Diz Kaiser**

**-Deixo uma carta virada para baixo para terminar a minha vez! - Diz Gohan**

**Turno 5: Kaiser (Gohan 5500 LP VS Kaiser 1500 LP)**

**-Eu vou ativar a carta mágica, Overlay Regenerate! - Diz Kaiser**

**-Com o efeito dessa carta, ela se torna um Xyz Material no Heroic Challenger Atenas! - Diz Kaiser**

**-Eu vou ativar, Xyz Fusion! - Diz Kaiser**

**-Xyz... Fusion? - Pensa Gohan**

**-Pelo efeito dessa carta de fusão, eu fundo Heroic Challenger Atenas com o Heroic Guard Troia! - Diz Kaiser**

**-Fusion Summon! Venha... Heroic Champion WoodHammer (10/0/0)! - Diz Kaiser**

**-Ataque e defesa são 0... o que ele está esperando desse monstro? - Pensa Gohan**

**-Usando a Xyz Fusion, os monstros usados na fusão não vão pro cemitério... viram Xyz Material de Heroic Champion WoodHammer! - Diz Kaiser**

**-E WoodHammer ganha 800 pontos de ATK para cada Xyz Material nele - Diz Kaiser**

**-Heroic Guard Troia tinha Heroic Guard Saber Summon e Heroic Guard Spartas, Heroic Challenger Atenas tinha Heroic Guard Double Shield, no total são 5 Xyz Materiais, significa que tem 4000 pontos de ataque! - Diz Kaiser**

**-Efeito de WoodHammer, tirando um Xyz Material, ele reduz o ataque de Jumbo Warrior para 0 e ele ganha metade do ataque! - Diz Kaiser**

**-Essa não... - Pensa Gohan**

**Pontos de ataque de Jumbo Warrior 3000-0**

**Pontos de ataque de WoodHammer 0-4000-3200-4700**

**-Wood Hammer, destrua Jumbo Warrior! - Diz Kaiser**

**Pontos de vida do Gohan caem para 800**

**-Se Wood Hammer tivesse mais um Xyz Material... eu teria perdido - Pensa Gohan**

**-É só isso o que você tem? Não tem como você ter derrotado os Spirit Hunters assim! - Diz Kaiser**

**No próximo capítulo de Yu-Gi-Oh! NG...**

**Capítulo 21 - Supere o Champion! Venha, Shooting Excalibur! **

**Signature Card: Zexal Weapon - Shooting Excalibur**

**Cartas feitas especialmente para essa fan fic: Jumbo Warrior, Jumbo Synchron, Heroic Guard Spartas, Heroic Guard Saber Summon, Heroic Challenger Atenas, Heroic Guard Double Shield, Heroic Guard Troia, Xyz Fusion, Heroic Champion WoodHammer**

**-Heroic Champion... WoodHammer... seu poder é mais forte do que o dos dois Spirit Hunters que eu venci... porém, ainda tenho... aquela carta! Não Perca! **_**Supere o Champion! Venha, Shooting Excalibur! **_**- Diz Gohan**


	21. NG 21 Zexal Weapon Shooting Excalibur

**Yu-Gi-Oh! NG Capítulo 21**

**Segunda Temporada: Mundo da Escuridão**

No capítulo anterior de Yu-Gi-Oh! NG:

Gohan continua o seu duelo com Kaiser até que, Kaiser invoca um monstro poderoso e deixa Gohan numa situação difícil, porém, no seu último turno... ele consegue fazer aquilo!

**Capítulo 21 - Supere o Champion! Venha, Shooting Excalibur! **

**Signature Card: Zexal Weapon - Shooting Excalibur**

**Turno 6: Gohan (Gohan 800 LP VS Kaiser 1500 LP)**

**-Eu ativo o efeito de Stardust Confit e Jester Confit de minha mão, Special Summon ambos (1/0/0) - Diz Gohan**

**-Eu sincronizo Jester Confit com Stardust Confit! "Iluminando todo o caminho até a vitória faz toda a esperança crescer!" Synchro Summon! Apareça, o poder da Esperança, Synchro Tuner, Formula Synchron (2/200/1500)! - Diz Gohan**

**-Efeito de Formula Synchron me permite puxar uma carta! - Diz Gohan**

**-Mesmo com essas duas cartas viradas para baixo... não tem como eu vencer do jeito que as coisas tão indo... - Pensa Gohan**

**-Gohan, ainda tem uma carta... não desista, você poderá vencer - Diz Astral**

**-É isso aí, é só eu acreditar em minha alma... - Pensa Gohan**

**-Minha mão está... brilhando! O brilho passou para o deck! - Pensa Gohan**

**-Puxar! - Diz Gohan**

**-Eu ativo as duas cartas Call of the Haunted, revivendo Jester Confit e Stardust Confit! - Diz Gohan**

**-Agora eu sincronizo Jester Confit com Stardust Confit! "O upgrade necessário para a vitória se revelará! Assim como todo o caminho da vitória!" Synchro Summon! Apareça, T.G. Recipro Dragonfly (2/300/300)! - Diz Gohan**

**-Isso não vai adiantar nada! - Diz Kaiser**

**-Isso que você pensa! - Diz Gohan**

**-Agora eu sincronizo Stardust Dragon e T.G. Recipro Dragonfly com Formula Synchron! "Unindo todas as estrelas para se tornar uma, assim como novos vínculos juntos vão iluminar o nosso futuro! Torne-se o caminho em que a luz brilha!" Limit Over Accel Synchro Summon! A Luz da Evolução, Shooting Quasar Dragon (12/4000/4000)! - Diz Gohan**

**-Então... a forma final de Stardust Dragon? - Diz Kaiser**

**-Eu ativo o efeito de Heroic Champion Wood Hammer, tirando um Xyz Material para tornar o ataque do Quasar para 0! - Diz Kaiser**

**Shooting Quasar Dragon 4000-0**

**Heroic Champion WoodHammer 3200-2400-4400**

**-Sua última esperança se foi! - Diz Kaiser**

**-Você... ainda não viu nada! - Diz Gohan**

**-A carta... que estava brilhando...! - Pensa Kaiser**

**-Da minha mão, eu jogo Zexal Weapon - Shooting Excalibur (1/0/0)! - Diz Gohan**

**-Como é? Shooting Excalibur? Não pode ser, como você pode ter uma carta Excalibur? - Diz Kaiser**

**-Shooting Excalibur se torna um equipamento em Shooting Quasar Dragon! - Diz Kaiser**

**-Como? Não é possível para um dragão pegar uma espada lendária como a Excalibur! - Diz Kaiser**

**-O efeito de Shooting Excalibur nega todos os efeitos que afetam Shooting Quasar Dragon - Diz Gohan**

**Shooting Quasar Dragon 0-4000**

**Heroic Champion WoodHammer 4400-2400**

**-E depois disso, Shooting Excalibur me permite ativar esses efeitos como se fossem meus! - Diz Gohan**

**Shooting Quasar Dragon 4000-5200**

**Heroic Champion WoodHammer 2400-0**

**-Isso não é possivel! - Diz Kaiser**

**-Shooting Quasar Dragon, mostre todo o seu poder! The Creation Burst! - Diz Gohan**

**Pontos de vida de Kaiser caem para 0**

**No próximo capítulo de Yu-Gi-Oh! NG...**

**Capítulo 22 - Especialista da Terra. Encontro com um Spirit Hunter!**

**Signature Card: Quake Guardna**

**Cartas feitas especialmente para essa fan fic: Heroic Champion WoodHammer, Zexal Weapon - Shooting Excalibur, Stardust Confit**

**-Kaiser perdeu no nosso duelo... porém, um Spirit Hunter aparece! Não Perca! **_**Especialista da Terra. Encontro com um Spirit Hunter!**_** - Diz Gohan**


	22. NG 22 Especialista da Terra

**Yu-Gi-Oh! NG Capítulo 22**

**Segunda Temporada: Mundo da Escuridão**

No capítulo anterior de Yu-Gi-Oh! NG:

Gohan vence Kaiser num duelo difícil, porém...

**Capítulo 22 - Especialista da Terra. Encontro com um Spirit Hunter!**

**Signature Card: Quake Guardna**

**-Shooting Quasar Dragon, mostre todo o seu poder! The Creation Burst! - Diz Gohan**

**Pontos de vida de Kaiser caem para 0**

**-Duelo difícil... - Pensa Gohan**

**-Esse poder... não foi nada mal... isso foi apenas um teste de sua força! - Diz Kaiser**

**-Teste? - Diz Gohan**

**-O seu verdadeiro desafio está ali...! - Diz Kaiser apontando para um homem**

**-Quem é esse? - Diz Gohan**

**-Eu me chamo Clay, sou o Spirit Hunter da Terra, você não foi nada mal ao derrotar Kaiser! - Diz Clay**

**-Eu não tenho nenhum trabalho para derrotar você, assim como fiz com Gork e Gora! - Diz Gohan**

**-Eu sei que você teve dificuldades... dúvido você me derrotar! - Diz Clay**

__**Duelo 14 - Gohan VS Clay **

__** 8000LP VS 8000LP **

**-Acho que você deve ter percebido, nesse mundo, todos os duelos são de 8000 pontos de vida - Diz Clay**

**Turno 1: Gohan (Gohan 8000 LP VS Clay 8000 LP)**

**-Minha vez! - Diz Gohan**

**-Ativo o campo mágico Star Land - Diz Gohan**

**-Eu retorno o Star Lord Metatron de minha mão para o deck para ativar o seu efeito! Me permitindo puxar duas cartas! - Diz Gohan**

**-Ativo a carta mágica de Ritual Star Lord Call, essa carta mágica me permite fazer Ritual Summon de um monstro "Star Lord" de minha mão, deck ou cemitério sacrificando monstros cujo a soma dos levels seja igual ao level do monstro ritual que está prestes a ser invocado! - Diz Gohan**

**-Sacrifico o Star Gishki de level 3! - Diz Gohan**

**-O efeito de Star Gishki é ativado quando é usado numa Ritual Summon de um monstro "Star Lord", ele serve como o sacríficio inteiro! - Diz Gohan**

**-Ritual Summon! Apareça do meu deck, Star Lord Metatron (7/0/2000)! - Diz Gohan**

**-Termino a minha vez, na End Phase, pelo efeito de Star Lord Call, eu posso retornar ela e Star Gishki para a minha mão! - Diz Gohan**

**Campo de Gohan:**

**1 monstro: Star Lord Metatron**

**0 mágicas/armadilhas**

**5-6-5-4-6-4-6 cartas na mão**

**Turno 2: Clay (Gohan 8000 LP VS Clay 8000 LP)**

**-Eu puxo - Diz Clay**

**-Invoco Quake Extra Defender (4/0/2100) em modo de defesa - Diz Clay**

**-Deixo uma carta virada para baixo e termino a minha vez - DIz Clay**

**Campo de Gohan:**

**1 monstro: Star Lord Metatron**

**0 mágicas/armadilhas**

**5 cartas na mão**

**Campo de Clay:**

**1 monstro: Quake Extra Defender**

**1 mágica/armadilha**

**5-6-5-4 cartas na mão**

**Turno 3: Gohan (Gohan 8000 LP VS Clay 8000 LP)**

**-Eu ativo a carta mágica Star Lord Call, sacrificando Star Gishki para Ritual Summon Star Lord Raziel (7/1000/700) - Diz Gohan**

**-Star Lord Raziel, hora de atacar - Diz Gohan**

**-Efeito dos Star Lords previnem a destruição de batalha e efeito, e o Battle Damage é 0 - Diz Gohan**

**-E nesse exato momento, o efeito dele se ativa, declarando um tipo de carta, todas as cartas desse mesmo tipo é banida, eu declaro armadilha - Diz Gohan**

**-E nesse exato momento eu ativo a minha armadilha, Quake Shield, negando o efeito do seu monstro e banindo ele do jogo - Diz Clay**

**-Star Lord Metatron, ataque o Quake Extra Defender! - Diz Gohan**

**-Star Lord Metatron não leva Battle Damage... - Diz Gohan**

**-Deixo uma carta virada para baixo e termino a minha vez! - Diz Gohan**

**-Na End Phase, o seu monstro é destruido pelo efeito de Metatron e eu posso retornar Star Lord Call e Star Gishki para a minha mão! - Diz Gohan**

**Campo de Gohan:**

**1 monstro: Star Lord Metatron**

**1 mágica/armadilha**

**5-6-4-3-5 cartas na mão**

**Campo de Clay:**

**0 monstro**

**0 mágica/armadilha**

**4 cartas na mão**

**Turno 4: Clay (Gohan 8000 LP VS Clay 8000 LP)**

**-Invoco o Quake Guardna (4/0/1900) em modo de defesa! - Diz Clay**

**-Deixo uma carta virada para baixo e termino a minha vez! - Diz Clay**

**Campo de Gohan:**

**1 monstro: Star Lord Metatron**

**1 mágica/armadilha**

**5 cartas na mão**

**Campo de Clay:**

**1 monstro: Quake Guardna**

**1 mágica/armadilha**

**4-5-4-3 cartas na mão**

**Turno 5: Gohan (Gohan 8000 LP VS Clay 8000 LP)**

**-Hora de infligir um pouco de dano - Diz Gohan**

**-Eu ativo Star Lord Call, sacrificando Star Gishki para Ritual Summon Star Lord Tzafqiel (7/300/500) - Diz Gohan**

**-Star Lord Tzafqiel ataque o Quake Guardna! - Diz Gohan**

**-Quando Tzafqiel batalha, ela inflige 500 de dano para cada carta mágica e armadilha no campo! - Diz Gohan**

**Clay: 8000 LP - 7000 LP**

**-Termino a minha vez e na End Phase, retorno Star Lord Call com Star Gishki! - Diz Gohan**

**Campo de Gohan:**

**2 monstros: Star Lord Metatron e Star Lord Tzafqiel**

**1 mágica/armadilha**

**5-6-4-6 cartas na mão**

**Campo de Clay:**

**1 monstro: Quake Guardna**

**1 mágica/armadilha**

**3 cartas na mão**

**Turno 6: Clay (Gohan 8000 LP VS Clay 7000 LP)**

**-Hora de começar a jogar um pouco mais pesado! - Diz Clay**

**No próximo capítulo de Yu-Gi-Oh! NG...**

**Capítulo 23 - Assalto dos Star Lords! Derrotem o Spirit Hunter da Terra**

**Signature Card: Star Lord Sakiel**

**Cartas feitas especialmente para essa fan fic: Star Lord Metatron, Star Lord Raziel, Star Lord Tzafqiel, Star Lord CALL, Star Gishki, Quake Guardna, Quake Shield, Quake Extra Defender, Star Land**

**-Estou duelando com Clay, porém quando eu invoco o meu monstro mais poderoso de Terra, ele invoca o seu ás! Não Perca! **_**Assalto dos Star Lords! Derrotem o Spirit Hunter da Terra!**_** - Diz Gohan**


	23. NG 23 Uniao de Star Lords

**Yu-Gi-Oh! NG Capítulo 23**

**Segunda Temporada: Mundo da Escuridão**

No capítulo anterior de Yu-Gi-Oh! NG:

Gohan começa o seu duelo com Clay, o suposto Spirit Hunter da Terra, Gohan está liderando o duelo, porém...

**Capítulo 23 - Assalto dos Star Lords! Derrotem o Spirit Hunter da Terra**

**Signature Card: Star Lord Sakiel**

**Campo de Gohan:**

**2 monstros: Star Lord Metatron e Star Lord Tzafqiel**

**1 mágica/armadilha**

**6 cartas na mão**

**Campo de Clay:**

**1 monstro: Quake Guardna**

**1 mágica/armadilha**

**3 cartas na mão**

**Turno 6: Clay (Gohan 8000 LP VS Clay 7000 LP)**

**-Deixo uma carta virada para baixo e termino a minha vez! - Diz Clay**

**Campo de Gohan:**

**2 monstros: Star Lord Metatron e Star Lord Tzafqiel**

**1 mágica/armadilha**

**6 cartas na mão**

**Campo de Clay:**

**1 monstro: Quake Guardna**

**2 mágicas/armadilhas**

**3-4-3 cartas na mão**

**Turno 7: Gohan (Gohan 8000 LP VS Clay 7000 LP)**

**-Isso foi tudo? - Pensa Gohan**

**-Ativo Star Lord CALL, sacrificando Star Gishki para Ritual Summon Star Lord Camael (7/500/900)! - Diz Gohan**

**-Star Lord Camael ataque o Quake Guardna, quando ele batalha, declaro um tipo de carta, e você tem que descartar todas as cartas com o mesmo tipo da sua mão, levando 400 de dano para cada carta no processo. - Diz Gohan**

**-Ativo Quake Extra Shield, negando o ataque do seu monstro, e até a End Phase todos os seus efeitos - Diz Clay**

**-Termino a minha vez, na End Phase, Star Lord Call e Star Gishki retornam para a minha mão! E pelas regras, já que tenho 7 cartas na mão, descarto uma! - Diz Gohan**

**Campo de Gohan:**

**3 monstros: Star Lord Metatron, Star Lord Tzafqiel e Star Lord Camael**

**1 mágica/armadilha**

**6-7-5-7-6 cartas na mão**

**Campo de Clay:**

**1 monstro: Quake Guardna**

**1 mágica/armadilha**

**3 cartas na mão**

**Turno 8: Clay (Gohan 8000 LP VS Clay 7000 LP)**

**-Minha vez! - Diz Clay**

**-Sacrifico o Quake Guardna para Tribute Summon Quake Golem (8/3000/2500), Quake Guardna serve como 2 sacrificios para um monstro EARTH. - Diz Clay**

**-Quake Golem nega os efeitos dos monstros que ele batalha, ataque o Metatron! - Diz Clay**

**Gohan: 8000 - 3000 = 5000 LP**

**-Termino a minha vez - Diz Clay**

**Campo de Gohan:**

**2 monstros: Star Lord Tzafqiel e Star Lord Camael**

**1 mágica/armadilha**

**6 cartas na mão**

**Campo de Clay:**

**1 monstro: Quake Golem**

**1 mágica/armadilha**

**3-4-3 cartas na mão**

**Turno 9: Gohan (Gohan 5000 LP VS Clay 7000 LP)**

**-Ativo Star Lord Call, sacrificando Star Gishki para Ritual Summon Star Lord Zadkiel (7/100/800) - Diz Gohan**

**-Não posso usar o efeito do Zadkiel... recuperando meus LPs igual ao ATK do monstro atacado e infligindo dano igual a DEF do monstro atacado... - Pensa Gohan**

**-Banindo um Star Lord do meu campo, eu posso Special Summon Star Lord Sakiel (8/3000/2500)! - Diz Gohan**

**-Vou banir Star Lord Camael! - Diz Gohan**

**-Sakiel também não pode usar o seu efeito... que é banir os monstros antes da Damage Step - Pensa Gohan**

**-Star Lord Sakiel, ataque Quake Golem! - Diz Gohan**

**-Ativo a armadilha Star Change, quando um monstro Stardust é destruido em batalha, eu posso Special Summon um monstro Stardust do meu Deck ou Extra Deck com o mesmo level. Eu escolho Stardust Dragon (8/2500/2000)! - Diz Gohan**

**-Star Lord Tzafqiel e Zadkiel ataquem direto! - Diz Gohan**

**Clay: 7000-6700-6200-6100**

**-Stardust Dragon! Sua vez! Shooting Sonic! - Diz Gohan**

**Clay: 6100-3600**

**-Deixo uma carta virada para baixo - Diz Gohan**

**-Termino minha vez! - Diz Gohan**

**Campo de Gohan:**

**3 monstros: Star Lord Tzafqiel, Star Lord Zadkiel e Stardust Dragon**

**1 mágica/armadilha**

**6-4-3-2 cartas na mão**

**Campo de Clay:**

**0 monstro**

**1 mágica/armadilha**

**3 cartas na mão**

**Turno 10: Clay (Gohan 5000 LP VS Clay 3600 LP)**

**-Hora de jogar sério! - Diz Clay**

**-Ativo o campo mágico, Forbidden Attribute Zone! Escolho o atributo de Terra! - Diz Clay**

**-Tava demorando... e por ter ativado um novo campo mágico, Star Land foi destruida... - Diz Gohan**

**-Não tem mais como você me derrotar! - Diz Clay**

**-Ativo o efeito do Quake Golem! Quando eu ativo uma carta mágica de campo enquanto ele está no cemitério e foi destruido em batalha no turno passado, eu posso reviver ele! - diz Clay**

**-Quake Golem, destrua o Star Lord Zadkiel! - Diz Clay**

**Gohan: 5000-2100**

**-Ativo a carta mágica Quake Rage, quando um monstro Quake destrói um monstro em batalha, ele pode atacar de novo! - Diz Clay**

**-Destrua Star Lord Tzafqiel! - Diz Clay**

**-Essa não... se esse ataque chegar... - Pensa Gohan**

**No próximo capítulo de Yu-Gi-Oh! NG...**

**Capítulo 24 - Nova Esperança! Cosmic Quake Dragon!**

**Signature Card: Cosmic Quake Dragon**

**Cartas feitas especialmente para essa fan fic: Star Lord Zadkiel, Star Lord Metatron, Star Lord Tzafqiel, Star Lord Sakiel, Forbidden Attribute Zone, Star Lord Call, Star Gishki, Star Land, Quake Golem, Quake Guardna, Quake Extra Shield**

**-Quando eu estava sobre o controle do duelo, Clay dá um retorno com a sua carta mágica de campo, porém, eu ainda posso lutar! Não Perca! **_**Nova Esperança! Cosmic Quake Dragon!**_** - Diz Gohan**


End file.
